This is Your Life, Michael Scott!
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: Michael is depressed. He feels his life isn’t as it should be and he blames the world around him. In a moment of weakness, Michael tries to attempt the unthinkable. It's a Wonderful Life meets The Office, people.
1. The Bridge

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. I am in no way affiliated with NBC/Universal and all characters, properties, and names belong to their respective owners.**_

_Summary: Michael is depressed. He feels his life isn't as it should be and he blames the world around him. In a moment of weakness, Michael tries to attempt the unthinkable. With a little help from his guardian angel, Michael appreciates his life on earth. It's "It's a Wonderful Life" meets "The Office", people._

_A/N: Okay, I'm back with another story. Very fast, I know, but this struck me after watching Jimmy Stewart in "It's a Wonderful Life", one of my all-time favorite films. Many people have done this in television shows, so I thought I'd try and do it with this one. Enjoy!_

**December 19, 2007**

**4:52 pm**

_The camera panned the office. Everyone was gathering his or her belongings and leaving for the evening. Dwight had just put his coat on and walked out the door, waving goodbye to Michael. Kevin waved goodbye to Pam as he left with Oscar. Stanley was on the phone walking out with Phyllis, who waved goodbye to Pam and Jim. Meredith and Angela walked out, not speaking, followed by Creed. Kelly and Toby were leaving, Kelly stopping at reception, giving Pam a magazine. Toby waved goodbye as they both left for the evening. _

Jim walked up to reception with his coat over his arm, "Ready to go?"

Pam nodded, "Yeah, just have to shut this down." She pushed the off button on her computer and turned of her desk lamp. Jim met her around her desk and helped her with her coat, "Thanks." As she was collecting herself, she noticed Michael's desk light on, "Michael's still here?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah, he's waiting on Andy. Some big sales call." Checking his watch, "He should have been back by now." He shrugged, "Come on, we have reservations at seven. Don't want to be late."

Pam nodded, "Just a sec." She walked over to Michael's office, "Hi Michael, we're about to head out." She noticed Michael's reserved manner, "You okay?"

Michael was staring at his computer in a daze. He wasn't cognizant until he saw Pam's pink coat, "Oh hi, Pam. You're leaving?"

Pam nodded, "Yeah. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. You've been quiet all afternoon. Is everything alright?" She looked up at Jim worriedly.

Jim nodded, "Yeah, you okay, man? I hardly heard from ya much today."

Michael simply shrugged, "Just wondering when Andy's coming back."

Pam nodded, "He'll be back soon. Don't worry." She gave Michael a warm smile and turned to leave when Michael spoke.

"Have you ever felt that you were just on auto pilot?" Michael looked up at them expectantly.

Jim looked taken aback, "What do you mean?"

Michael shook his head, "You know, like you're living but you're not really _living_?"

Pam looked concerned, "You're sure everything's alright?"

Michael rubbed his eyes nodding, "Yeah, just tired. Kinda want to go home."

Jim nodded, "Well, Andy'll be back, and than you can head home." He nodded with finality. "See ya tomorrow, man."

Pam waved, "G'night, Michael." She and Jim walked out, holding hands.

Michael took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the computer, which was on a website for vacations. He was looking up exotic places that he wanted to go, places that he could be free and be with Jan. Places were he dreamed about in his bedroom as a child. Places that he could afford to go after he landed this big client that Andy was handling.

The sale alone would put the branch over this and last quarter's profits and the commission would give Michael the means to help his financial fix drastically. He was depending on this to get them out of their rot and maybe do some traveling on his time off. He was reluctant to put Andy on the sale, but Dwight and Jim were both swamped with clients, Stanley had conflicting sales meetings and the client had explicitly said no saleswomen, so Phyllis was out. Andy wasn't the most talented salesman, but he was the best they could do. All Michael needed was to get the sale. He would have done it himself, but he too was swamped with the last of the year clients and preparing for next year. He was trying to be confident in Andy, but the waiting was eating him up alive. Why was it taking him so long? It had been three hours. What could be the hold up?

As that thought came to the surface, Andy walked into the dim office and headed straight into Michael's office. Michael straightened up as Andy stood before him, looking downward. Michael's stomach dropped, "What happened? You've been gone for nearly three hours, what took so –

Andy spoke softly, "We didn't get it." He kept his head down, in shame.

Michael didn't react initially, "What?"

Andy repeated louder, "We didn't get the sale, boss." He shrugged, "The guy was an a-hole anyway. We didn't want his business."

Michael nodded slowly, "Yeah we did, actually." He rubbed his eyes, "Why did _we _not want his business?"

Andy scoffed, "Well… for one, his choice in music sucked. He listened to Eric Clapton for Christ's sake, and not the good years. And two, he wasn't even funny. He told these seriously lame jokes. God, you don't want that kind of presence harshing the office's cool points. I mean, c'mon –

Michael put his hand up, "Stop, okay." He sighed exasperatedly, "I don't even know what to say right now. I give you one client, one, and you screw the pooch, royally screw the pooch for everybody." He stood up and paced in front of his desk, "God! I didn't even want you to do much with him; just have him sign the papers." He breathed loudly, "Dammit, Andy! What the hell did you have to lose this client? Out of all the clients you have, this is the one you had to lose, the biggest one of the final quarter."

Andy was stroke with realization, "I'm… I'm sorry –

Michael shouted, "You're sorry? You're sorry. Thank you, Andy. Thank you so much for being sorry. Now I can explain to Punkass Ryan that I lost our client and the profits this quarter are going to be lower. Oh, but Andy's sorry. He's _so_ sorry."

Andy looked afraid, "Michael, I didn't realize –

Michael nodded, "Yeah, you didn't realize. You didn't _think_." He breathed deeply, "Just leave, please."

Andy stood in shock, but slowly made his way out the door of the office, without another word. Michael took a seat and stared at his computer again. He was about to shut it off when the phone rang. He answered, "Michael Scott."

Ryan's voice was heard over the speaker, "Michael, has Andy come back from his sales calls, yet?"

Michael sighed, "Yeah, he came back."

Ryan asked annoyingly, "And?"

Michael sighed again, "And we didn't get it."

Ryan signed over the speaker, "And why didn't we get the sale?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know. Andy did something to rub him the wrong way. You know –

Ryan shouted, "Why did you put Andy on the sale in the first place if you knew how he can be? Why were you so… thick-headed." He sighed loudly, "You know, Michael. This company has had to deal with your crap for far too long. Your branch is number three out of four branches. Your profits are razor thin and it's the largest branch. Honesty, I don't even know what to say right now."

Michael sighed, "Well… Andy's sorry about what happened."

Ryan spat, "Fantastic. Look, I've had it up to here with this branch so… consider this your warning. If you can't pull your branch out of this deficit in the next quarter, look forward to a severance check." With that, Ryan clicked off.

Michael put his head in his hands, breathing in and out loudly. He than got up and walked over to his coat rack and put his coat on. He turned off his computer and desk lamp and headed out the door of the office. As he walked out of his office, he touched Jim and Pam's desk. He turned around and looked at Pam's painting of the office and adjusted it to make it straight. He than turned off the lights and walked out of the door.

His drive home was a blur, not really thinking of anything but how to explain to Jan to not pack her bags to paradise. That they had to wait another several months before their trip to Europe. That they couldn't pay more money on the credit card bills this month. That he lost the sale. That he lost the sale because he was too trusting. That he lost the sale because he was Michael Scott.

As he walked into the door of his condo, he noticed shopping bags. Lots and lots of shopping bags. Big ones, little ones, long ones, short ones, covering all the surfaces of his living room. As he made his way into the kitchen, he saw Jan wrapping up presents for the upcoming holiday, "Hey, honey. You're late." She walked over and kissed his cheek, "I was getting worried." She took his briefcase and sat it down on the counter. She went into the fridge, "You hungry? I was gonna make some stir fry. Maybe chicken. You want that?"

Michael had tuned her out and was looking at all the gift bags and presents already wrapped, and still noticing all the bags in the living room. "You went shopping?"

Jan chuckled, "Yeah. I was going to the mall to pick up some Christmas cards and there were so many sales. You wouldn't believe it. Anyway, I thought that since we had landed the sale's pitch so well last week, I would splurge a little. I got so many nice things and I we didn't spend that much either.

Michael gave a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. I thought you put us in the poor house."

Jan giggled, "No, silly. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We can afford to overindulge ourselves a bit."

Michael was sneaking a peek into one of the bag, "So, what was the damage?'

Jan shrugged, "A few thousand." Jan gave Michael a smile and started wrapping the present again.

Michael stopped breathing. He began to choke and coughed uncontrollably. Jan ran over and gave him a glass of water. She started patting on his back, trying to calm him down. When Michael collected himself he spoke softly, "A few _thousand_? You spent on presents thousands of dollars? How… When…"

Jan looked taken aback, "What's the big deal? You're commission is going to be $67,000. I don't see the problem. We have plenty of money left."

Michael shook his head, "No we don't."

Jan grew concerned, "What do mean? I thought –

Michael finally sat down, "Andy lost the sale. He said something to set the guy off and we lost it. Corporate knows already. So…yeah."

Jan covered her mouth, "Oh my –

Michael nodded, "Yep. We are screwed." He put his head in his hands. "We are so f-ing screwed."

Jan knelt down next to Michael and put her arm around him, "We'll figure something out. Maybe we can talk to the man. Maybe he'll find reason. Maybe –

Michael stood up abruptly, "Reason?! It's over, Jan! We are screwed. I'm already on the edge of being fired. We're broke as it is. I'm in debt up to my eyeballs and we have a fucking shopping mall in our living room!" He walked away from Jan and leaned on the wall in the kitchen. Jan walked up behind and him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, "Don't touch me, Jan."

Jan got offended, "Don't blame this on me! I had no idea –

Michael spat back, "Right, you didn't. You just went out and spent our money, like it meant nothing to you! You could have called or something. You just assumed that everything was alright."

Jan countered, "Well, I wasn't the one talking about how this money was going to change everything. That we would be able to pay off our debt and go traveling and be okay again. I wasn't the one –

Michael yelled, "No, you weren't. You just spent up whatever we had left. Goddammit, Jan. We needed that money!"

Jan became emotional, "I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael shouted, "That's everybody's favorite word, isn't it? _I'm sorry. I'm sorry Michael I screwed up the sale. I'm sorry Michael I spent up our last funds. _Well… you know what? I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I'm here in the stupid little town, with these stupid little people. And I'm sorry I was ever born!" With that, he grabbed his coat and walked out the door, leaving Jan screaming after him.

Michael drove down familiar streets, twisting and turning in circles, not looking for any particular destination. As he was driving, it started snowing. Michael looked around and screamed, "Great, snow. What next? Locus?!" He was driving for nearly an hour when he approached a bridge that crossed Lake Scranton. He turned off the engine and put his head on the steering wheel, breathing softly. He than unbuckled his seat belt and got out the car. He was walking slowly to the railing of the bridge. When he reached it, he leaned over and looked at the water, dark and murky. It was about a twenty foot drop, and was continually getting colder by the minute.

Michael breathed in the watery air, sighed slowly and deeply. He looked up at the sky in complete disbelief, "Why? Why me?" He started to bound his fist on the railing. "I don't deserve this? I'm a good man! But I guess that doesn't matter, does it?" He spat, "I'm just so tired of waking up day after day after day and never getting anywhere." He threw his hands in the air, "I'm just here. I'm always gonna be here." He spoke softer, "Maybe it be better if I wasn't here at all." He began to silently sob.

Without Michael noticing, the snow began to decease.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Michael meets someone new. _

_Please review so I know if I should continue this, because I really want to continue this. Thanks in advance. _


	2. The Figure

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. I do however own the clothes on my back, I think.**_

_A/N: Okay, I'm trying to whip these out as fast as I can. Thanks for the lovely reviews so far. You guys are so awesome. Okay, back to your regularly__scheduled program._

**7:47 pm**

Michael was standing against the railing of the bridge. He had been sobbing for what felt like hours. He cried for his lost dreams. He cried for his time wasted. He cried for Jan. He cried for his pathetic little life. He cried in realization that maybe things would be better if he was never born. Maybe the world would be a better place. With his final thought gradually floated out to the atmosphere, he threw his leg of the railing.

As he prepared to do the same with his other leg, he was interrupted by a crack, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Michael yelped looking around, "Who said that? Who's there?"

The voice came closer, "Can't you see me? I'm right here."

Michael still couldn't see where the voice was coming from, "Where are you? I can't see you." He franticly twisted his head around, searching for the source of the omniscient voice.

The voice grew even louder, "I'm right here!" The figure appeared right behind Michael.

As Michael tried to turn around, he threw his leg over the railing, back on solid ground. He turned around and saw the figure, but couldn't see his features. "I see you, but who are you?"

The voice sounded annoyed, "Can't you see anything, dummy?" The voice started to laugh, mocking Michael.

Michael grew angry, "Hey, you're the one bothering me. Now show yourself."

The voice laughed again, "Fine. You're no fun. But I have to warn ya, you're not gonna like who you see."

Michael chuckled for the first time in what felt like days, "Really? And why do you suppose I won't like –

At that moment, the figure stepped into a nearby streetlight, revealing himself. But it was none other than Toby Flenderson. "Hello, Michael."

Michael stood dumbfounded. He barely spoke, "Is this God mocking me? Am I being smited or something?"

Toby came closer, "I told you so. I knew you wouldn't like what you saw. But I'm not who I appear to be."

Michael scoffed, "So, your not a snot-nosed, scivvy little perve that irritates the be-jesus out of me?"

Toby shook his head, "No Michael. I might resemble the snot-nosed freak you're talking about, but I'm certainly not him."

Michael folded his arms, "So who are you?"

Toby scratched his chin, "Well… for right now, you can call me Paul."

Michael looked quizzically, "Why Paul?"

Paul shrugged, "I don't know. I just always liked that name. It's biblical and strong, like the good Lord.

Michael scoffed, "Yeah, _good_ Lord. He's super."

Paul nodded, "Yes he is. And don't you forget that. Now Michael –

Michael looked confused, "Why are you here? How did you find me? How did you –?"

Paul put his hands up, "I was just getting to that. Now Michael, I need to ask you something."

Michael folded his arms again, "What?"

Paul nodded, "Why were you at this bridge tonight and not with your lovely girlfriend, Jan?"

Michael looked upset, "How do you know –

Paul stopped him, "Answer the question."

Michael turned around, looking at the water again, "I don't know." He shrugged, "I don't know… I just feel so tired all the time. I feel so… so …"

Paul suggested, "Trapped?"

Michael turned around frantically, "Yes, exactly!"

Paul spat back, "That's bull."

Michael was taken aback, "How do you know –

Paul shrugged, "I know everything about you Michael. I know how you hurt yourself that one time in the third grade when you stubbed your toe trying reach the last cookie, when you told everyone at school it was a possum that attacked you. Or that one time in junior high when you got beat up by your buddy's younger sister. Or when you were nineteen and you got really drunk and did an one-eared elephant at that local bar and got arrested for indecent exposure. Or that one time…"

Michael stopped him, "But how do you know…"

Paul chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm your guardian angel." He extended his hand, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Michael stepped back, "My… guardian angel… like in 'Cinderella'?"

Paul shook his head, "No Michael, she had a fairy Godmother. Now, if you want one –

Michael got excited, "I have a fairy Godmother?"

Paul started laughing, "No. Haha, man. You guys fall for that every time." He laughed some more, "No, Michael. There's no such thing as fairy Godmothers."

Michael looked skeptical, "That's what they say about guardian angels."

Paul folded him arms, "And what do you believe?"

Michael his head, "I think I fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into a tree or something." He looked around, "Maybe this is a dream."

Paul came up behind him and pinched Michael in the arm hard. Michael jumped, "Ow! What was that for?"

Paul shrugged, "Just letting you know this isn't a dream." He folded his arms and watched Michael slowly realize the matter at hand. "So… don't you wanna know why I'm here?"

Michael nodded, rubbing his aching arm, "Yeah, that _would_ be nice."

Paul beckoned Michael to take a seat on Michael's trunk, "Come on." Michael took a seat. Paul put his arm around Michael's back, "You see, Michael. You were trying to hurt yourself back there, and as your guardian angel, I couldn't let that happen."

Michael began to protest, but Paul put his hand up to stop him, "You see, you questioned your existence numerous times this evening, so… I'm here tonight to show you a world where you don't exist."

Michael looked confused, "What are you talking about? Of course I exist."

Paul shook his head, "No you don't. Not anymore."

Michael jumped off his trunk, "I do exist. I didn't jump! I didn't… kill myself."

Paul shook his head, "You didn't have to." He jumped off the trunk and walked up to him, "Michael, you have been given a gift. Probably the biggest and most powerful gift in the world."

Michael scoffed, "Trust me, you haven't seen my living room. I'm sure Jan bought enough presents for me for a lifetime."

Paul chuckled, "No, this is bigger than mere gifts in wrapping paper. Way bigger. You have been given the gift to see the world as it could have been if you never existed."

Michael looked skeptical again, "I'm not sure if this –

Paul approached him, "You want me to pinch you again?" He positioned his fingers for pinching.

Michael tensed up, "NO! Okay…okay… I get it. I'm dead."

Paul shook his head, "Wrong again, Michael Scott. You have to live to die. You never lived remember? Or at least that's what you've been saying. So, now it's official. You never lived, hence, you don't exist."

Michael looked down, "So… what do I do now?"

Paul grabbed Michael by the arms, "That's the beauty of it. You can do whatever you want. See whatever you want. You have no consequences, no punishment, and no judgment. You are a non-being. You're life or non-life if you will is your own. You are the master of your kingdom, your universe, of your own domain."

Michael looked intrigued, "Okay… so I can do whatever I want?"

Paul shrugged, "Sure."

Michael smirked, "So I can run through the streets naked if I wanted?"

Paul looked uneasy, "Well… it's kinda cold outside, but if that's what you wish to do, by all means, be obliged."

Michael started to giggle as he stripped off his jacket. Paul stopped him in mid-undressing, "Um… just one thing."

Michael looked up, "What?"

Paul shrugged, "No one can see you. You have no past. No present. No future. You never existed. You understand that if you go home, that's not your home anymore. Your job at Dunder Mifflin is someone else's. Jan belongs to someone else. You… -

Michael looked frightened again, "What do you mean Jan belongs to someone else? What do you mean I'm not regional manager –?"

Paul patted Michael on the shoulder, "I told you, you don't exist. No one knows you. Not your mother, Jan, or your employees at Dunder Mifflin."

Michael looked up at Paul and swallowed hard, "No one knows me… at all."

Paul shook his head, "Nope."

Michael looked at the lake again, "So… what do I do?"

Paul shrugged, "Like I said, whatever you want."

Michael thought for a moment, "I…um… I want to see my mother."

Paul nodded, "Okay, let's see Mom." He beckoned Michael to follow. "C'mon, we can take my bike."

Michael followed Paul to his motorcycle which had a buggy attached to it. Paul handed Michael a helmet, "Here, put it on."

Michael scoffed, "I can't die, I don't exist. I don't some lame-o helmet. Helmets are for chumps."

Paul nodded, "True, but you do feel pain. Wanna see?" He positioned his fingers in the pinching formation again.

Michael snatched the helmet, "Alright, alright, you made your point." He stuffed his legs in the buggy, "I feel like a chick in this thing."

Paul budded to the back of the seat, "Wanna hold on to my waist?"

Michael shuddered and sat back down in the buggy, "I'll stay here, thanks."

Paul shrugged, "Suit yourself." He put his helmet on firmly and started up the gas. "To Mom's?"

Michael nodded, "To Mom's."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Michael discovers his mother's life without him in it. I hope this satisfied your expectations. Thanks again for your lovely reviews. Look for an update soon. _

_PLEASE REVIEW, you know you want to. _


	3. Kenneth Road

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. Give me some time, I will. **_

_A/N: I am so excited about this story. It has so much potential and I'm really excited about this chapter. This has a lot of explanation so bear with me. Let's just say that this chapter gives you an idea of how Michael is the way that he is. Also, this chapter isn't really funny as it is ironic. I hope you kids like it. Now, on with the show…_

**8:30 pm**

_Michael and Paul were riding in Paul's motorcycle. However, Paul's bike was no your everyday motorcycle. This one could move at turbo speed, making long distances in mere minutes. They arrived to Dixon City in only thirty seconds. _

Paul hopped off his bike, "Man, that was quick." He twisted his back, cracking out a kink, "I forget how fast that thing can go sometimes." He chuckled to himself as he took off his helmet. He turned around and looked for Michael, "Hey Michael, c'mon. It's already 8:30 –

Michael was bunched up in the buggy, looking around the motorcycle and seeing solid ground. He cautiously took off his helmet and looked around, seeing if the coast was clear. He slowly stood up and stepped out of the buggy. He shook a little, still shaken from the ride. He looked over at Paul, who was smiling, and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me that wasn't a normal motorcycle!"

Paul shrugged, "Sure, its normal."

Michael away from the bike, "How is that thing normal?"

Paul smiled, "It's normally that fast." He came up to it and patted its seat, "Just the way I like her."

Michael grimaced, "Whatever floats your boat, bucko." He threw the helmet back into the buggy and took in his surroundings.

He was back in his childhood neighborhood, Kenneth Road. He was born and raised on this block. He made his first few steps in front of an old sycamore tree not too far away from where he was. He learned to ride a bike down that dirt path near the edge of the block and he asked the first girl he ever liked to hold his hand not two houses away from where he stood. It had been quite a while, but he was home.

Michael took a deep breath, "Wow."

Paul patted Michael on the back, "Welcome back."

Michael looked around and took it all in, "I always wanted Jan to meet her." He scratched the back of his chin, "I know she would have loved her."

Paul beckoned Michael to follow, "C'mon, it's getting late." He walked up to Michael's childhood home. It was a two-story house with two windows in front on the second floor. It also had a small circular window for the attic. There was a bay window in the first floor with several throw pillows on the seat. The front door was big and wooden, with a designed glass in the center. The garage was attached to the side of the house, but no car was inside.

Michael budded his head to the driveway, "My mother never learned to drive. She didn't see the point in traveling. She figured everything she needed was right here in Dixon City." He shrugged, thinking about memories of traveling on his own, not really sure if that was ever possible now.

Paul nodded, "She's right, you know. As long as you have air in your lungs and people who love you at your side, there's nothing else in the world you need."

Michael scoffed, "Please, that's hardly what you need."

Paul shook his head, "Maybe more about that later. Right now, let's see how Roberta Scott is doing." Paul walked right through the brick wall.

Michael jumped, "What the hell –

Paul came out of the wall again, "C'mon, you can do it too. It's easy. Just walk on through." He walked on through again.

Michael cautiously followed him through the wall, which led into his childhood kitchen. He was reminded instantly of hundreds of memories in that kitchen. He remembered cakes on birthdays and pancakes on Sunday mornings. He even remembered the time when he did stub his toe trying to reach the last of his mother's chocolate chip cookies. He also remembered so unpleasant memories. When his mother and his father fought, when he used to see his mother making out with Jeff, his stepfather, when he came home and found out his wasn't going to Penn State. Everything came rushing back.

Michael looked around at the kitchen some more and noticed small differences like pictures that were hung the refrigerator in his youth were missing. Pictures of Michael in elementary school and high school were missing. Drawings that Michael had done when he was a child were gone. Magnets that he made for past Mother's Days were nowhere to be seen. In this kitchen, not a trace of Michael's existence could be found. A large lump in Michael's throat started to form, "Where's my mother?"

Paul was looking in the living room when he beckoned Michael to come, "She's in here."

Michael fastened his pace, until he saw his mother. She didn't look the same as she always had. She looked… different. Her hair, which was always long and brown, was now silver, tied into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her eyes, which were always sparkling blue, were now a dull blue, as if the fire in her was extinguished. She was knitting a scarf in a multi-colored pattern. Michael looked confused, "She never knitted."

Paul turned away, "What's that?'

Michael repeated, "She never knitted. She thought the whole thing was stupid." He got closer to his mother and reached out.

Paul shouted, "You can't –

But it was too late. Michael attempted to touch her arm, but his hand went right through her. "Why can't I touch her?"

"You don't exist, remember? You are not a part of this world. You cannot be seen, heard, smelled, or touched. You do not exist."

Michael nodded, "Okay, fine. So I can't touch my mother. I get it." He paced around the room, trying to figure out what to do next. When he finally gave up, he sat back down next to his mother on the couch, "What do I do now?"

Paul shrugged, "Whatever you want. If you want to just stay here and watch this film with you mother, you can."

Michael looked over at his mother again, who was completely oblivious of his presence. He nodded, "Okay."

All of sudden, a voice was heard from far upstairs, "Woman, bring me my sammiches!"

Roberta turned at the sound and exhaled quietly, putting down her yarn and going into the kitchen.

Michael watched as she left the couch and walked past him without skipping a beat, "Who was that?"

Paul looked up, "Go find out yourself."

Michael looked up the stairs and followed the voice that screamed again, "Would you hurry up, woman! I'm about to die from starvation up here." Michael got madder and madder as he made each step, getting closer to the voice that was so rude to his mother. It was no surprise that he found the only other person in this world he hated more than Toby Flenderson, his stepfather, Jeff.

He was sitting in a big reclining chair, directly positioned in front of the television. He looked different as well. He wasn't the handsome man that his mother married so many years ago. He was much heavier, with a receding hairline. He looked much greaser and yelled a lot more, but he was still the jerk that he always was, just more obvious.

Michael's blood began to boil as he watched his mother come into the room with a pile of sandwiches on a plate and hand them to him. His mother looked so frail compared to him. In Michael's eyes, his mother was always so strong and loving, but as she handed Jeff the plate of food, he saw a hatred that he had always dreamt he could see. "Here you go, dear."

Jeff snatched the plate and began to gorge himself with the food, "Thanks, Ro." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and started laughing at the sitcom on television. "I swear to God, that Mr. Ed is too damn funny." He laughed some more and didn't speak another word to Roberta.

She grimaced, "Sure thing, sweetheart." She turned around and made her way back downstairs. Michael had followed her and watched her have trouble making it back down stairs. "She never had trouble walking. She's in the best shape of her life. Last year, she was in a triathlon. She's incredibly active."

Paul pooped up, "Well… in this world, your mother has had two coronary episodes in the last five years. She was admitted into the hospital numerous of times since her last episode and she's on several medications."

Michael looked distraught, "But she always keeps herself in excellent shape. In all honesty, my mom was _hot_."

Paul grimaced, "She doesn't look too hot right now."

Michael grew offended, "Watch what you say about my mama, Flenderson."

Paul rolled his eyes, "First of all, I'm _not_ Flenderson. And second, look."

Michael followed Paul's gaze, "Oh my –

Michael's mother was crying by the kitchen sink. She cried out for someone to help her, God, anybody. "Please Lord, if you hear me, please, just make me strong, Lord. Give me strength." She breathed out quietly, "I'm so tired, Lord. I'm so tired of feeling so lost. I'm too old to feel this way." She cried out, "I just want someone to love me." She crossed her arms and sat down at the kitchen table, sobbing.

Michael crotched down next to her, "I love you, Mom. _I_ love you."

Paul look skeptical, "Do you?"

Michael turned, "Of course I do! How can you say –

Paul folded his arms, "Really? How come you never see her as often as you should?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know… I'm so busy with work… but we talk on the phone once a week.

Paul replied, "And suggest her to divorce Jeff every week? Michael… can't you have a normal conversation with her?"

Michael sighed, "I try but we can't talk like we use to. We used to be able to talk and understand each other. Now we… I just wish she wasn't with Jeff. God. He sucks. And reeks!"

Paul nodded, "Yeah, but without you around, existent or non-existent, he's all she has."

Michael stood up, "But how did this happen? Why is she so different? Why does she look so bad and… old?"

Paul shrugged, "You see, Michael. Your mother never met your father. She and your father were supposed to meet at the Swamp n' Meet, but Roberta never made it. She missed her last train and had to take the next one, missing your father completely. She went to college and did all the things she wanted to do before she met Jeff. After Jeff and Roberta married, they tried to have children, but Jeff couldn't reproduce. So… it's just been them all this time. Jeff stays because he knows he's guaranteed a hot meal and a warm bed every night. Roberta stays because Jeff is the only thing she has in this world."

Michael looked confused, "But Jeff never acted like this, well… not in front of Mom. He was always a jerk to me as a kid, but he treated my mother with the world of respect."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, but you see, your father, Michael, was the love of your mother's life. When he died, she was devastated, believing that she could never find a man as great as him."

Michael nodded, "Got that right."

Paul continued, "Well… when Jeff came along, he was someone who was kind and generous to her. She felt good about herself again. She started singing in the shower again. She felt alive again. But she wouldn't be able to do it own her own, because she had you."

Michael looked confused again, "Me?"

Paul nodded, "Yeah, you. She had to be strong for you. That's why she made you do all those activities in school like hockey. She wanted you to be able to smile again, and with you in her life, she was able to smile again too. You're the reason why your mother is strong and healthy. Jeff might be the man in her life now, but you were the reason why she got up in the morning. You were her reason for living. You were her greatest accomplishment."

Michael looked skeptical, "Me? Her greatest accomplishment? Wow."

Paul agreed, "I know. You? Man, she really _didn't_ have much going for her, did she?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah… hey?"

Paul chuckled, "Sorry, way too easy." He patted Michael on the shoulder again, "Your mother needs you in her life. Without you, she's … well, she's lost."

Michael smiled at his mother, remembering something he hadn't thought out about in years.

------------------------------

_Michael had just came downstairs for breakfast. His mother was at the stove, making pancakes, like she did every Sunday. "Morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?"_

_Michael rubbed some sleep out of his eye, "Mmmkay. I had a bad nightmare though."_

_Roberta turned around concerned, "What about?"_

_Michael cleared his throat, "I don't know."_

_Roberta turned off the stove and took a seat next to Michael at the kitchen table, "C'mon, honey. Tell Mom what's wrong?"_

_Michael shrugged, "It's stupid."_

_Roberta shook her head, "Whatever it is, it's not stupid." She gently stroked his back and put him at ease._

_Michael looked up, "I dreamed that I had no friends and that I would never be anything. That I was just a failure that everybody hated. People teased me and they made fun of me. I was just this big loser."_

_Roberta put her hand on his shoulder, "Now you stop with that talk right now. You are not a loser or a failure. You're a TV star. Who else do you know who was on a television show? Huh? Are all those pageants. And who the best goalie on the school's hockey team? I think he's in this very room…" She looked around pretending to look for someone._

_Michael rolled his eyes, "Mom…" He giggled as she tickled him on his stomach. "Stop…that tickles…" They both laughed some more._

_Roberta took Michael by his chin, "You are so special. And maybe sometimes people don't see that right away, but that's okay. Sometimes, people hold this special quality, a quality that has to be found. But when it's found, boy oh boy, is it special. And that's what you are. You may meet people who don't appreciate who special you are, but one day, you'll find that person that makes you feel most special. And when you do, you hold on to her for all it's worth. You have so much to offer the world, Michael. And I know you will. I believe that from the bottom of my heart." She gave Michael a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile. "So, no more of these 'nightmares' about being a failure or a loser?"_

_Michael nodded, "Okay, Mom." _

_Roberta nodded, "Good." She went back to the stove to get the pancakes but turned around again, "Just one more thing. You are never a failure if you try." She gave Michael a warm smile. "Now, eat up. We got a big day ahead of his. Somebody has a birthday coming up!"_

_-------------------------------_

As the memory faded away, Michael watched his mother, now the frail little woman in a housecoat and remembered what she was as his mother, a strong woman. He wanted her back the way she was.

"I can't see her like this. I don't wanna see this anymore." Michael slowly backed out of the kitchen and went through the wall.

Paul shrugged and followed, "We can go wherever you want to go." He walked towards his motorcycle, putting on his helmet, "Where to next?"

Michael walked up to the buggy and stepped inside, "I wanna see the office."

Paul nodded, "I was wondering when we would get to that." He put the bike in gear, "Let's hit it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Michael sees the office, and sees someone inside. I hope you liked this. I wanted Michael's mother to be a funny woman, someone that Michael would aspire to be like. Someone that people actually like. Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are too awesome for words. Look up for an update soon. _

_You know what to do…REVIEW!!! _


	4. The Night Crew

_**Disclaimer: Look where I am… good, glad we're on the same page!**_

_A/N: Sorry about the delay. Partying hard for the New Year. Man, where did 2007go? Anyway, here's the next chapter. I think that this chapter is probably the funniest of chapters. Its very creep and funny…well, you just have to read to find out. Hope you like and reviews are crucial here people! If you like what you see, write a review so I can continue. Thanks to those who have. You guys seriously rock! Now, on with the show…_

**8:46 pm**

_Michael and Paul stopped in front of the __Scranton__ Business Park. They arrived again within seconds of leaving Kenneth Road. Michael and Paul got off the motorcycle. Michael did with more ease than before. _

Michael shook off the little jitters he had from the quick trip when he looked around the parking lot. Everything seemed to be in its usual place but one thing was strange. The parking lot was full to capacity. With the late hour, Michael couldn't understand why there were so many people still at the office. Michael looked over at Toby, "Is there some kind of party here, tonight?"

Paul shook his head, "Nope."

Michael scratched his head and shook, "Is there a convention –

Paul answered again in the same monotone, "Nope."

Michael turned around, "So why –

Paul beckoned, "Come on. I'll show you."

Michael and Paul went into the building and noticed a security guard, who hadn't noticed them.

Paul motioned, "Can't see us, remember?"

Michael nodded as they went towards the elevator. Michael was about to push the button when Paul stopped them, "Wait! You don't have to do that."

Michael looked confused, "But how we gonna get up there. Fly?"

Paul winked, "Almost. C'mere, hold on to my jacket."

Michael winced, "I don't know…"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Are you coming?"

Michael giggled, "That's what she said."

Paul chuckled, "Nice to hear you're a little more up in spirit."

Michael nodded as he walked up to Paul and held the arm of his jacket, "Yeah, whatever."

Paul looked down to make sure that everything was ready, "Okay, now just think of the

office."

Michael tensed up, "What?"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Think of the office. Very clearly think of the office and we will be in the office."

Michael nodded and closed his eyes. He thought of reception and the couch and his office. When he opened his eyes, he saw the door of the office. He noticed that the lights were on inside, as if they were never turned off for the night. Paul beckoned Michael to follow him through the door and led him to reception.

Michael was shocked when he didn't see Pam. There was another woman sitting at her desk. She was talking on the phone, "Bonjour, merci d'appeler Dunder Mifflin, ceci est Tiffany, comment peux je vous aide." She nodded as she transferred someone to another salesman.

Michael looked confused, "Was that –?

Paul nodded, "Yep, French."

Michael looked around the office and noticed that Tiffany the receptionist wasn't the only person who was different. Everyone was different. There were different salespersons and accountants. Different customer service and different HR reps. Even the surroundings were different. It seemed more austere and bleak. There were new and more high tech equipment being used by the staff. Everything was uniform and militant. The desks were silver and cold. It seemed very distant and desolate. "Why is everything so different? Why are these people here? Why is she speaking French?"

Tiffany answered the phone again, "Ciao, grazie per la chiamata del Dunder Mifflin, questo è Tiffany, come posso li aiuto." She nodded and finished, "Arrivederci."

"And Italian?!" Michael raised his hands in the air, "What the hell is going on?!"

Paul took hold of Michael's shoulder, "Take a breath." Michael shoulder lost some tension. "Okay, let me explain. You see, Michael. This is the work of one employee of yours. He figured that this branch could sell as much paper as humanly possible. So, this was the first branch to sell paper internationally. I welcome you to the night crew. They work here from 6pm to midnight. The day crew works your usual 9am to 5pm. This crew is part-time and they also work on Saturdays."

Michael looked around at the strange new faces, taking in this information. They seemed to be nice people, but they could never replace his Phyllis, Kevin or Stanley. No one could replace them.

Paul continued, "This branch is the top branch amongst the four branches. They have been for the last seven years."

"Seven years? But who's been with the company that long?" Michael scratched his chin, wondering who would replace him, when the answer walked into the office.

Dwight walked out of his office with a pinstriped suit on, which fit his frame. He had his usual glasses on, and his hair was the same, but he held an air of sophistication and confidence that was unparallel to his usual tone. He walked out and went right past Michael to reception. He leaned over on the desk, "Tiffany, did Mr. Lucino call about his order yet? It's nearly ten o'clock over there."

Tiffany shook her head, "No, Mr. Schrute. He hasn't called yet."

Dwight nodded curtly, "Well, if anyone calls from Florence , patch him directly to me. Got it?"

Tiffany nodded vigorously, "Of course, Mr. Schrute. Anything else I should know about?"

Dwight looked stern, "You tell me?"

Tiffany looked terrified, "Um… well…"

Dwight looked sterner, "I don't pay you for 'ums' and 'wells', do I?" Tiffany shook her head. Dwight nodded, "I didn't think so. So… do _I_ have to go over anything for you, _again_?" Tiffany shook her head. Dwight turned from her desk, "Very good." He walked over to the conference room, "Meeting in five minutes."

Michael was prepared to hear the usual groans and bellyaching, but heard only the creaks of chairs being moved and shuffling of feet across the carpet into the conference room. Michael and Paul followed.

As everyone settled down in his or his seats, Michael looked around the room. There were slight similarities from the usual staff to the night crew. Tiffany was talking with a salesman, who was making her laugh. There was a larger man in the back who was talking to another heavyset man that reminded Michael of Kevin and Stanley. They were two women talking in the back that reminded Michael of Phyllis and a black version of Meredith. Michael chuckled at the comparable traits of these people in the conference room, "They look like _lamer_ versions of my crew."

Paul chuckled, "Yeah, they do."

Dwight interrupted their banter, "Okay people, we need to concentrate on getting more clients in South America. We had a good response from Spain last quarter, but I still think we could have done better. That's right; I'm talking to you, Devon ."

Michael turned to look at the crowd at the sound of a familiar name, finding out that it was the exact 'Devon' that he fired on Halloween. "But I –

Paul shook his head, "You're forgetting –

Michael rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I don't exist… yatta, yatta, yatta."

Dwight spoke to the group again, "So, I would like to see some increase in sale. Now, I like to differ your attention to this board." He pointed to a poster that entitled: 'Knowledge of Paper 256: Photosynthesis'. He cleared his throat, "Okay, now where do we leave off last time. Anyone?"

No one seemed to take the initiative. Dwight cleared his throat loudly again, "Ahem…"

Everyone hands shot up in the air. Dwight nodded, "That's better. Okay, Agnes."

A short blonde who reminded Michael of Angela stood up, "We left off when the elections are charged and mutate into chlorophyll."

Dwight nodded, "Very good. Okay, so I like to talk about how –

Michael looked confused, "What _is _all this shit?"

Paul nodded, "This is how Dwight teaches his employees how to appreciate paper and all of its worth. He doesn't believe in ethnic celebrations or appreciation of one's employee, he cares about the paper."

Michael looked flabbergasted, "No parties? No fun?"

Paul shook his head, "Absolutely nothing of the sort. It's strictly business here at Dunder Mifflin."

Michael shook his head in disbelief, "But how did he become Regional Manager? How did he do all this? Who allowed him to?"

Paul nodded, "Well… you see, Michael, Dwight was hired here at Dunder Mifflin by Ed Truck."

Michael nodded, "He hired me… but Dwight…"

Paul nodded, "Dwight was hired here a few years after you were supposed to be here. He quickly learned the ropes of the trade and quickly became the top salesman in the branch. Eventually he became the top salesman in the company. It was inevitable that when Ed Truck retired, the title would be past along to Dwight, who was more than happy to reign the position."

Michael still looked confused, "But all this? I still don't get…"

Paul nodded, "Yeah, Dwight brought in more money than ever before for the company. Taking away clients from the bigger competitors like Staples and Office Max."

Michael looked intrigued, "But how?"

Paul shrugged, "Well… Dwight's tactics aren't always the best ones. Many of them are out right illegal. He hired different spies to get information from the competition, stealing leads and making more competitive offers than Staples and the other competitors were willing to do. In the end, it was Dwight's unparalleled art of persuasion that redeemed him with as many clients he has, which now includes clients from all over the world."

Michael shook his head in disbelief, "But doesn't have all these morals and stuff. He's a volunteer sheriff or deputy or something like that. He would never steal stuff from other people. He worships all that do-gooded stuff like that. All he reads is Harry Potter and Lords of the Rings shit. And than with his martial arts –

Paul shook his head, "Nope, not anymore. Not ever. With his high position, he doesn't have time to devote his life to volunteer authority figures. He doesn't waste his time with reading fantasy tales. He does wish that he had more time on his hands to practice martial arts and be with people who enjoy the same things, but time is money. He with so much time on his hand –

Michael nodded, "He started this shift."

Paul nodded, "Precisely. The high demand overseas for the paper was so unprecedented that Wallace gave permission for Dwight to open up a shift strictly for the international sector of the company. And he had plenty of time on his hands, so he could put as much dedication on the day crew as this one."

Michael scratched his head, "I still don't understand why they just didn't hire him to run that branch alone."

Paul nodded, "He was given a similar offer, but he declined. He said that he rather run the Scranton office instead of going to the city. But he said he still needed to be here with the farm and his family."

"Oh right, he's cousin Mose." Michael crossed the room to get a better look at Dwight. "I still don't get it though, Dwight seemed so happy before."

Paul nodded solemnly, "He was. You see, Michael, Dwight had engrossed himself completely into work, never truly experiencing life. He missed out on his true happiness, his life aspirations, out on love."

Michael looked confused, "Love? Dwight was never in love."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, he was. He was only in love once, but with his image of himself and regards to those around him, he missed out on his one chance at true love."

"But with who?" Michael looked around, "Anybody here? In my crew?"

Paul shock his head, "That's not my place to tell. I feel that's Dwight's secret to keep. He deserves that much."

Michael looked at Dwight with new eyes, "Wow, I didn't know Dwight had so much… depth."

Paul looked over at Michael with contempt, "You wouldn't would you. You don't take the time to consider other's feelings. You consume yourself with your own troubles and never take the time to truly appreciate what you have and how you affect others."

Michael looked at Dwight and shook his head, "I'm… I'm sorry…" He stepped closer to Dwight and tried to put his hand on his shoulder.

Paul stooped him, "C'mon, we have others to see."

Michael looked at Tiffany, who was laughing with the tall salesman next to her, "I wanna see Pam."

Paul nodded, "Alright. It's nearly ten. We better get going than."

Michael nodded and looked at Dwight one last time, "That suit looks way better than it did on me."

Paul turned around, "What was that?"

Michael shrugged, "Dwight liked a suit I wore on my birthday a few years ago. It looked just like that one. It looks better on him."

Paul smiled, "C'mon. We better go." Paul lifted his arm and Michael held on. Both men closed their eyes and opened them up in the parking lot.

Michael put on his helmet, "I have to wonder, why don't we just travel like that to different places. Why do we have to ride in this thing?"

Paul shrugged, "Cause it's cool."

Michael got in the buggy again, "If you say so, buddy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Michael gets to see how his receptionist has been doing in his absence. Thanks for the reviews, guys. They help me improve my writing and encourage me to continue. _

_Now encourage me some more…REVIEW!!!! _


	5. Lonely Tear Drops

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office or any office for that matter.**_

_A/N: Okay people, fast update. I was kinda of busy. Packing up Christmas decorations and trying to get back in the swing of things. Going back to school, waking up before noon, eating dinner before midnight. The usual. Hope you like this chapter. It was a hard chapter to write. You have to read to find out why. Thanks to those who have been reviewing, and to those who haven't, get your act together. I want reviews, please?_

**9:12 pm**

_Michael and Paul stopped in front of a small house. A few lights were still on, but the glow of the house was dim. Michael looked around the neighborhood and noticed that there were other small houses similar to the one he was standing in front of._

Michael took his helmet, "Okay… so… where are we?"

Paul took his off as well, "Oh, we're still in Scranton."

Michael looked at the small house again, "So… this is…"

Paul nodded, "Yep, this is the house of Pam Beesly. Well… she's not exactly Pam Beesly anymore."

Michael turned around, "What? What do you mean –?

Paul beckoned Michael to follow, "Let's find out." Michael and Paul walked up to the house and walked through the brick wall, which led them into the kitchen.

Michael looked around the kitchen, noticing nothing that remotely reminded him of Pam, "It's really… clean."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, it is … that." Paul looked around the kitchen and noticed a list on the refrigerator, "Hey look, a shopping list."

Michael shrugged, "So what?"

Paul budded his head toward the list, "Oh, I think you might be interested. Look."

Michael walked across the room and read the list:

_--------------------------_

_Milk_

_Potato chips for lunch_

_Turkey slices for lunch_

_Pork chops for Roy's game party_

_More hamburger meat for Roy's game party_

_Beer for Roy_

_Beer for me_

_---------------------------_

Michael stepped away from the refrigerator, "Roy? But… Pam…. she –

Paul shook his head, "Nope. She and Roy are together. They never separated."

Michael yelled, "But what about –

At that moment, Roy came into the kitchen. He looked similar to the way he looked when him and Pam were engaged. Michael looked on with awe as Roy opened up the fridge, "Hey, we're out of beer!"

Pam shouted from a different part of the house, "I know. I wrote it on the list on the fridge."

Roy slammed the fridge, "But how am I supposed to watch the last of the game without my beer."

Pam's voice was louder as she came closer to the kitchen, "I don't know." She came around the corner, "Maybe with your eyes. They seem to be doing the job just fine up 'til now." She smirked and showed him the list on the fridge. "I was going to go to the store after work."

Michael looked at Pam, who seemed more reserved than she did recently. She had her hair pull back in a clip, with some hair hanging down in the front and back. She was wearing flannel pajamas and long wool socks. She had some bags under her eyes and seemed distressed. Michael looked into her eyes and saw pain and regret, as if she hadn't truly smiled in years. "She looks different."

Paul nodded, "She is different."

Pam yawned, "It's late. It's after ten and we have to leave for work early tomorrow.

Roy smacked his lips, "C'mon Pammy, there's three minutes left of the game."

Pam shrugged, "Fine. I'll be in bed." She yawned again, this time with her left hand, showing off her engagement ring and her wedding ring. "G'night."

As Pam walked back to her bedroom, Michael turned to Paul, "She's married?"

Paul nodded, "Yep, she married him."

Michael looked confused, "But she canceled it, because she loves Jim."

Paul shook his head, "No, she doesn't."

Michael yelled, "Yes she does. She called off her wedding for him and now they're together. They love each other. They're happy. She and Roy –

"Are married." Paul beckoned Michael to follow Roy into the living room.

Roy was watching the game Chicago Bears vs. Green Bay Packers. He was sitting on the edge of seat, "C'mon, man. Get in the game! Don't let Chicago win. Get in there!" As the Bears scored another touchdown, he threw an empty bag of chips at the television. "Dammit!"

Paul shook his head, "You see, Michael, Roy and Pam got married about two years ago. Roy proposed to Pam in a Burger King parking lot in a rainstorm and he set the date about three years later in the bathroom, shaving. They married and moved into this home where Roy still works for Dunder Mifflin in the warehouse and Pam still works as the receptionist. They've lived together as man and wife with a simple comfort. Roy has only truly been with Pam. He loves her as much as he knows how and feels he has something special with Pam. He knows she loves him and knows she's the woman he'll be with for the rest of his life, and he's okay with that."

Michael looked over at Roy and nodded, "I always thought he never appreciated her."

"Did I ever say he did?" Paul shook his head, "He's confidant that Pam will never leave him because he thinks she couldn't find any better than him. In his mind, no one would want to be with her. He doesn't realize that he was lucky to find a woman like her. He doesn't cherish what he has with her. He expects it to be that way because he feels that Pam is lucky to have him in his life, not the other way around."

Michael looked in the direction of Pam, "How does she feel?"

Paul beckoned Michael, "Let's find out." They walked to the back of the house, where there was a room with light shining out of a crack with the door slightly closed. Paul and Michael walked through the wall and saw Pam. She was sitting in bed with a photo album in her lap. She was looking through the pages, shaking her head. "God, that wedding was horrible. It rained the entire ceremony." She chuckled a bit and suddenly turned sullen.

Michael felt uncomfortable, "I don't think we should be in here. This feels… weird."

Paul shook his head, "You wanted to see how you affected Pam's life. I never said that this was going to be easy. You have to see it to fully appreciate your place in this world, Michael. This is your non-life."

While Paul was yelling at Michael, they both didn't realize that Pam was crying. She was blowing her nose on a Kleenex. "Pull yourself together, Beesly. Suck it up." She wipes her eyes, "This is your life. He's your husband… who never touches you." She sniffed some more, wiping away a stray tear. She inhaled sharply, "You gotta pull yourself the fuck together. Be strong, Pam. Be strong." She exhaled slowly, but choking on a lump in her throat, starting a new stream of tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm tired of being strong. 'Pam, be strong.' 'Pam, be brave.'" She quivered from the crying, "I just want someone to lean on. Someone to hold me. Not be some slave to some asshole." She sniffed and shrugged, "I guess that's too much to ask." She put the photo album back on the nightstand and wiped her face, "Pull it together, Beesly. Breathe. Just Breathe." She laid down on her pillow and tried to calm herself down.

Paul shook his head, "Poor thing. Stuck in a loveless marriage, never truly knowing happiness. Never truly knowing love."

Michael sat next to her on the bed, being unnoticed by Pam. "But I don't understand. She and Jim were perfect for each other. They just… clicked. I don't understand." He tried to touch her, but remember that he couldn't. "I want to make her happy."

Paul shrugged, "I'm afraid that's not your job. She's married and she made her own choices. These are the consequences she has to live with."

Michael objected, "But if I were around, they'd be together."

Paul shrugged, "Maybe so." He was turning around when the phone rang.

Pam sprang up, "Hello, Dunder Mifflin, this is … um…. I mean… hello?" She rolled her eyes at her silly mistake. She smiled slightly, "Hi, Kelly." She nodded, "Yeah, he's watching the game." She nodded and chuckled, "Yeah… okay… maybe… oh, Kelly, I don't know… Dancing? Roy hates dancing…. I don't know, maybe…. What does Ryan think? … Maybe…. I gotta go… See ya tomorrow… Bye." She hung up the phone and shook her head, "Dancing… with Roy? Please. I'm more likely to get ran over by a train than go dancing with Roy Anderson." She shook her head again and turned off the light.

Michael looked over at Paul, "Kelly's with Ryan? I thought –

Paul shrugged, "I'm afraid so. You wanna go see them?"

Michael shrugged "I don't know. What happened to Jim?"

Paul nodded, "I think we can see him after Kelly and Ryan. I promise, it's along he way."

Michael looked over at Pam one last time, "This isn't right. She deserves to be happy. She doesn't deserve this pain."

Paul agreed, "No one does." He turned and walked through the wall.

Michael followed, not before waving goodbye to Pam, "I'll make sure you never shed another tear, I promise." He walked through the wall and walked over to Paul's motorcycle, putting on his helmet. "So, where we going now?"

Paul fastened his buckle on his helmet, "I thought we take a little detour and check out some other employees before seeing Jim."

Michael looked confused, "Why?"

Paul shrugged, "Well… Jim doesn't exactly live close."

Michael shrugged, "Okay, let's hit the road."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. Michael visits a few more employees of Dunder Mifflin before seeing Jim. I hope you liked this chapter and how I conveyed Roy and Pam's marriage. I also hope that I made Pam's fight with herself believable. Please let me know._

_And on with the usual plea…REVIEW!!!! _


	6. Love: Lost or Found

_**Disclaimer: I promise. I'm just borrowing them. **_

_A/N: Okay, folks. Sorry about the delay. I accidentally erased this chapter so I rewrote it. I just want to give a special shout out to poeticgrace. I think this is what you've been looking for. Hehe. This chapter is pretty involved, so bear with me. I have about five or six more chapters left. I know, I know, a lot but trust me; it's worth the wait. So… here it is, ya'll!_

**9:23 pm**

_Michael and Paul stopped at an apartment complex. They got off the motorcycle without being noticed by passersby. Michael got out effortlessly, having gotten use to the jitters. _

Paul looked up, "So, this is where Kelly and Ryan live. Wanna go up?"

Michael looked into the direction where Pam was and shrugged, "Sure, what the hell? What else could go wrong? Ryan has three arms?"

Paul chuckled, "Not quite. C'mon." He outstretched his arm and Michael held onto it. The two men closed their eyes and opened them in the hallway of Kelly's building.

Michael looked around, "This is nice. I didn't know Kelly was pulling money like this."

Paul shook his head, "She doesn't. Ryan does."

Michael looked confused, "Huh? "

Paul chuckled, "Your non-existence didn't leave everyone's lives a complete tragedy."

Michael turned on his heel, "Then why the hell are you showing me this?"

Paul shrugged, "Because, you have to know your full impact on people's lives, good or bad. It's only fair."

Michael looked at Kelly's front door, "So, is she the only person who's happy about me being dead."

Paul rolled his eyes, "You're not dead, Michael –

Michael nodded, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I get it. God!" He turned to Paul again looking melancholy, "So, who else?"

Paul beckoned Michael to follow him into Kelly's apartment, "All in good time, Michael. All in good time." The two walked in their usual fashion through the wall, which lead them into the living room.

Michael took a look around the place and noticed little things like books and DVDs. He could tell which ones were Kelly's and which ones were Ryan's. Kelly's were obviously films with pink DVD covers like 'Mean Girls' or 'Clueless'. He even noticed a movie he enjoyed. "Ohh, 'What a Girl Wants'. I love that movie!" He looked at Ryan's, which were titles like, 'Garden State' or 'Mystic River'. "Yuck, those movies are so lame."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Hey, look at this."

Michael turned to where Paul was standing, "What?"

Paul pointed to the wall near the window, "Look. Pictures."

Michael walked over and looked at the different photographs, arranged in diagonal columns. He saw different moments of them together. At the beach, at a baseball game, at a carnival, at a Christmas party. In all the photos, they both seemed genuinely happy, even Ryan. In any pictures Michael saw of Kelly and Ryan, Ryan always seemed so unhappy, but here, he seemed to be absolutely content. Kelly, as usual, looked completely blissful. "Wow, they look… happy."

Paul nodded, "They are. They're very happy."

Michael looked at some of the other pictures. One in particular cut him off guard. It was one where Ryan was in a cap and gown. He was holding his diploma in one hand and had his arm around Kelly in the other. They both looked happy and content. "So, he got his MBA still?"

Paul nodded, "Oh yeah." He pointed to another picture that was off to side. It was a picture of Ryan, standing in front of a daycare. He had his arms outstretched, smiling from ear to ear.

Michael looked confused, "What's this?" He looked closer and saw the building, which read, 'Kyan's Kids'. "_Kyan's Kids_? What's that?"

Paul shrugged, "It's the second largest daycare facility chain in Northeastern Pennsylvania. It's Ryan and Kelly's business. They started it, together."

Michael looked more perplexed, "But… how?"

Paul sat down in a chair, "They started the concept before Ryan got his MBA, talking to clients from Dunder Mifflin and other local businesses and before they knew it, they already had potential clients for the daycare. Ryan got a loan from the bank and opened up the first daycare after six months of receiving his MBA. After that, they opened up two more the next year. They have five all together and are preparing to open up another one this Fall. Business is booming!"

Michael was going to say something when he heard voices coming from the back of the apartment, "I can't believe you don't like John Stewart. The man is a genius!" Ryan came into view and headed into the kitchen to the fridge. Michael caught a glimpse at him and butterflies flipped in his stomach. Ryan was clean-shaven, and smiling. Something that he never did. Ryan was looking in the fridge, "You have to kidding though, Kel. How can you not think he isn't funny?"

Kelly came out of the back and started laughing, "I don't know. He just seems so mad all the time. Like he is never satisfied with anything. And the things he does like are stupid." Michael looked at Kelly, whose hair was short like it was now, but she seemed more peppy and carefree. She came up behind Ryan and wrapped her arms around his waist as he was looking through the fridge. She leaned her head on his back, "I don't know what you see him anyway. He's not even cute to look at."

Ryan chuckled, turning around, "I'm not watching him because I think he's cute." He kissed her on her cheek, "I have you for that."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Oh Ryan. You're a ditz." She giggled as Ryan kissed her neck. She playfully hit him on his arm, "You're still not gonna make me watch that stupid marathon."

Ryan looked at Kelly in her eyes and shrugged, "Fine. But we _are_ watching Dave Chappelle instead."

She nodded vigorously, " I _love_ him. Now, _he's_ funny."

Ryan planted a kiss on her lips, "I love you." He held her in his arms and they rocked back and forth.

Kelly buried her face in her collarbone, "I love you, too." She put her chin on his shoulder and noticed the time on the oven clock, "Oh, Chappelle Show's coming on in three minutes. Beat ya there." She pushed him back and ran to the back of the apartment again.

Ryan ran after her, "You're dead, Kapoor!" Soon, there was laughter coming from the back of the apartment.

Michael looked at Paul completely in awe, "They're in love."

Paul nodded in agreement, "Very much so. They've been together for four years. They started dating shortly after Ryan started Business school."

Michael looked confused, "But they met at Dunder Mifflin when Ryan starting temping."

Paul shook his head, "No, he didn't. Dwight never hired him. They didn't need another person because no one committed suicide."

Michael objected, "No one –

Paul shook his head, "Lest we forget Tom."

It took a moment for Michael to register who Tom was, "Oh, _that _guy. He was weird anyway."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Kelly and Ryan hit off pretty well from the start. They both had a lot in common and what they didn't have, they found in each other. Where Kelly ended, Ryan began." He chuckled, "Also, since they didn't work together, they saw each other an appropriate amount of time, and Kelly wouldn't completely wane on his nerves. But to tell you the truth, Ryan wouldn't have Kelly any other way. A life without her loving support and nurture isn't a life worth living." He walked up to a picture of them smiling on a couch, "They moved into this apartment together and lived together for about two years. Ryan never stepped a foot in Dunder Mifflin, never needed to. Kelly still works there and is co-owner of 'Kyan's Kids'. She still enjoys her work and is close friends with Pam."

Michael looked at the happy pictures of Kelly and Ryan again, "How did they meet?"

Paul chuckled, "They met when Ryan was temping at an ad agency. She was dating a guy there, but ended up being more interested in Ryan. The rest is history."

Michael looked completely in awe, "Wow… their life is so… great."

Paul nodded, "Well… like I said. No matter if you were alive or non-existent, people's lives will be affected, good or bad. In this case, it was a good thing. But that doesn't make your life less important. Your life or non-life is still a major part of their lives, either inadvertently or not."

Michael looked in the direction where Kelly and Ryan were, "I want them to be happy."

Paul shrugged, "Don't worry. Maybe they will be. Who knows?"

Michael turned around, "Will Jim and Pam?"

Paul shrugged, "C'mon, let's get going. We still have a few people to see in this area of town."

Michael nodded, "Who's next, hombre?"

Paul lifted his arm for Michael to hold onto, "Just a few other employees." They both closed their eyes and found themselves back in the parking lot when they opened them.

Michael walked up to the motorcycle, "How about I take the handles for a bit."

Paul looked stern, "No."

Michael pouted his lips, "Please –

Paul shook his head, "No. F-ing. Way."

Michael stuffed his head in his helmet and sat in the buggy, "You're no fun."

Paul scoffed, "I'm not stupid, either."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:42 pm**

_Michael and Paul rode quickly over to a small street. When Paul stopped, Michael neared flew right off his seat. After collecting himself, Michael looked around, recognizing the residential area._

"This is where Stanley lives." Michael nodded and pointed to the house in front of him. "I went here to drop off some forms he left." He chuckled, "He told me to never step on his property again." He starts tearing up, "He was so full of sass. Oh God!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Would you get a hold of yourself? You haven't even seen him yet and you're ready to crumple."

Michael sniffed, "Sorry, it's just such a… emotional night."

Paul scoffed, "You haven't see the half of it." He beckoned Michael to the window of Stanley's home. "C'mere, look."

Michael walked up and peered inside, "So, what are we looking at?"

Paul pointed, "Look. There's Stanley watching his mystery stories."

Stanley was sitting in a reclining chair with house slippers on. He was sipping from a glass of red wine and watching the television intently. He shook his head after a watching a disappointing scene.

Michael scratched his head, "Doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Lemme guess. Stanley's happy too."

Paul beckoned Michael to walk through the wall again. Michael followed and stepped into the living room where he could see Stanley clearer.

Michael was going to ask something when the phone rang. Stanley answered, "Hello? … Oh hi, honey? How's everything? … How's your mother? … Mmmhmm… That's good, sweetie… it's late… yeah, I know…. I'll see you at Christmas… Love you too… G'night." He hung up the phone and shook his head, "Ah man."

Michael looked perplexed, "Where's his daughters? Where's Terri?"

Paul shook his head, "Stanley never met Terri. They met at a function of yours years ago, but of course never met because you never arranged it. Stanley's daughters live with their mother. She divorced Stanley because he was spending too much time at work, working under Dwight. Dwight consumed all Stanley's time and energy. He had nothing left, so she left him."

Michael shook his head, "This isn't right. My Stanley shouldn't be sitting here alone … and… c'mon, look at those baleful eyes.

Paul nodded, "I know. They are quite looming." They both stared into Stanley's eyes, consumed by his sorrow and despair.

Michael walked up to Stanley and whispered, "I never liked your wife, anyway. She was kinda a bitch."

Paul shouted, "Michael!" He rolled his eyes.

Michael shrugged, "Like he can hear."

Paul shook his head, "There's someone else I want you to see who lives down the street."

Michael looked intrigued, "Who? I don't know anybody –

Paul cut him off, "Yes, you do. C'mon." He walked out of Stanley's house and headed for the motorcycle.

Michael turned one last time to Stanley, "I saw this episode before. The chick in the red dress killed her boyfriend." He chuckled and headed out to the motorcycle.

Paul had already started the bike when Michael approached, "So, how far are we going?"

Paul shrugged, "Just a few blocks away."

Michael nodded, "Okay, let's rocket."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:49 pm**

_Michael and Paul approached the last house at the end of the block. It had a few lights on in the back. It had a homey glow that felt like everyone would feel at home here. Michael noticed the mailbox near the edge of the sidewalk, which read, 'The Vances'. _

Michael turned to Paul, "The Vances? So this is –

Paul nodded, "Yep, This is the home of Phyllis and Bob Vance of Vance Refrigeration. C'mon, let's see how the lovely couple is doing." Paul walked up the house and walked through the wall.

Michael shrugged and followed close behind. He noticed that the inside of the house was just as welcoming as it was from outdoors. The living room had a gentle glow from the fireplace. The décor was something out of a Currier and Ive portrait. Michael noticed little pieces of Phyllis and Bob throughout the home.

Paul nodded, "Homey, isn't it?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, it feels so… homey, yeah." He looked at photographs and noticed the wedding photos, pictures of Christmas parties at Dunder Mifflin, photographs of Pam and Roy with them at dinner, pictures of their bowling team. Michael turned around, "I don't understand. Everything's –

"The same, yeah." Paul nodded, "I wanted to show you this because as there are some things that changed drastically, others stayed the same. In this regard, Phyllis and Bob were met to be."

Michael looked around and took in the scene, "Wow… I'm glad that they're happy no matter what."

Paul nodded, "Glad to hear that. C'mon, we need to go downtown." Paul walked outside again and headed to the motorcycle.

Michael looked around one last time, taking in the warm setting and walked through the wall again. He headed over to the buggy and sat expectantly, "So, who's next?"

Paul shrugged, "I thought we would go to the local soup kitchen."

Michael looked confused, "Why? I don't know –

Paul shook his head, "When are you going to get it through your skull. You don't know this world. You have no memory of this world because you aren't part of it. What you think you know is false. All of it!"

Michael was taken aback from Paul's outburst, "I'm… sorry."

Paul shook his head, "So am I."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:54 pm**

_Michael and Paul pulled up in front of the local soup kitchen in downtown Scranton. There was a few people lingering outside, hanging out discussing politics, religion, anything that would keep their minds off their devastating lives. _

Michael observed, "Who's here?"

Paul beckoned him to follow, "C'mon, it's nearly ten o'clock." Paul walked through an open door, while Michael followed close behind.

Michael scoped the crowd, looking for a familiar face. He was stopped in his tracks however when he noticed a familiar fiery red head of hair sitting in the far corner. Michael fastened his pace and found Meredith sitting at a table alone, eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Oh my –

Paul looked sullen, "Yeah, I know."

Michael sat down across from her to get a better look at Meredith, "What happened?"

Paul sat next to Michael, "Well… Dwight had asked repeatedly to seek out counsel for her alcoholism, but she refused. So Dwight let her go. That caused to be more dependent on her alcohol. So much so that she neglected her children and lost custody. That caused even more dependence on alcohol, eventually losing her home and living on the streets."

Michael shook his head, "Oh my God, Meredith. Jesus." He squinted at her, looking at her mouth, "What's wrong with her –

Paul nodded, "Lock jaw."

"Lock jaw?" Michael turned in complete befuddlement, "How did she –

Paul nodded, "Well… since you didn't hit her with your car, she eventually developed rabies from her… outdoor life. She not on medication and her rabies are getting worse and worse."

Michael looked at Meredith with a mixture of disgust and pity, "That is so sad and … gross."

Paul rolled his eyes; "There's one more thing I want to show you before we go." Paul walks to another table and picks up a discarded newspaper. He walked back, "Look at this."

Michael skimmed the page, "The Grass Roots? Wasn't that a band back in the sixties?"

Paul nodded, "Yeah, and in the seventies. Had a few gold records and they're huge in China." He pointed at the members of the band, showing a familiar name."

"Creed Bratton?" Michael snatched the newspaper, "He never told me he was in a band."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, he's the bassist. They're on a reunion World Tour. They just kicked it off here in Scranton. Tickets been sold out for weeks. It's the biggest thing to hit Scranton since the Big Chili-Cook Off of '98."

Michael started pacing, "How could a this be happening? How could all this happen because of me?"

Paul beckoned Michael to the motorcycle, "All in good time, Michael. All in good time."

Michael latched out, "I wanna know now! Why is all of his happening?"

Paul shouted back, "You're not ready to know that yet. There's still more people for you to see. Now, c'mon. It's starting to get late."

Michael smacked his lips, "Fine. But I'm not talking to you on the way there."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Good. We could stop wasting both of our time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, everyone seems to have the same choice of eateries. I'll have a update tomorrow, I promise! Thanks for all the support. I'm officially finished with this story and it is pretty amazing. I hope you stick around to see it through. _

_As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	7. Secrets and Successes

_**Disclaimer: I... OWN... NOTHING!!!**_

_A/N: Okay, people. This chapter is pretty short, by my standards, but very funny. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you see why after you read it. There's about five more chapters left and they are all very good, I promise. I hope you, the readers, have been enjoying this tale. I know I have been and I'm going to miss it after I'm finished, which should be about Friday or Saturday. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and encouragement. You guys seriously rock! Okay, enough of that. Back to the good stuff..._

**9:56 pm**

_Michael and Paul stopped in front of Jilly's Restaurant & Bar, a banquet style restaurant. There were a lot of people around, even being a Thursday evening. There was a live band playing a catchy tune and couple and families were enjoying good food and company. The place was decorated with holiday décor, which illuminated the place from outdoors. It looked so inviting and welcoming. _

Michael looked into the window, "Me and Jan used to come here when she lived in New York and visit me. I always had a nice time here."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, it's a nice family place and the food is delicious."

Michael looked suspicious as Paul quickly covered, "Or so I've read".

Michael rolled his eyes and pointed inside, "So, who's in there from the office?"

Paul beckoned Michael to follow through the front entrance, "C'mon, there's someone I wanna show you." Paul proceeded to walk through the door.

Michael closely followed and noticed that the room was even more crowded than he thought. He didn't see anyone he recognized until he heard a familiar voice, "Hello, folks and welcome to Jilly's. How many in your party?"

Michael whipped around and noticed a small group standing close to him, "Four, please."

Michael turned to see the face of the maitre d', and found the face of Andy Bernard. "Right this way, folks."

Michael was completely awestruck as he saw the Cornell alum sitting the group of people to their seats. "Andy... a waiter?"

Paul shook his head, "Yeah... Dwight fired Andy about a week after the merger."

Michael whirled around, "There's was still a merger?"

Paul nodded, "Oh yeah, but only about two people actually transferred. Andy and um... what his face?"

Michael sighed, "Karen?"

Paul shook his head, "Oh no. She left Dunder Mifflin after the merger. She moved to New York and is a junior exec at a ad agency."

Michael nodded, "Who else transferred?"

Paul finally answered, "Oh yeah, Something Gardner. Anyway, he left shortly there after when he met Dwight."

Michael shook his head, "Geez, Dwight got rid of everybody."

Paul shook his head, "You don't know the half of it." Paul and Michael followed Andy as he was making sure other patrons were being taken care of. "Poor bastard. He was fired from Dunder Mifflin but he never got help for his anger issues."

Michael looked confused, "But I thought he went -

Paul shook his head, "Nope, Dwight never sent him. He still suffers from the 'grumpies' frequently. He was in a Capella troupe for a bit, but that kinda fell through, so he stayed here in Scranton. It wasn't as fast paced as New York and he could start over." He shrugged, "His new pursuit is acting. He was in some local community theater projects, but with his anger problems, it's difficult for him to have a stable gig."

Michael shook his head in pity, "Poor – Hey!" Michael took a look around and spotted someone in the far corner. He made his way shouting to Paul, "I think I saw Oscar... with Gil."

As Michael edged closer to the back, it was confirmed that it was indeed Oscar Martinez with his lover Gil. Michael got a closer look and gasped, "Wow... look. It's Oscar." He thumbed to Paul, "I kissed him." Trying to cover up, "A very manly 'I'm your boss and I respect that your a homosexual' type kiss."

Paul rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Oscar, who was holding with Gil, completely oblivious of the rest of the restaurant. Oscar was telling Gil a funny joke, "And then he said, 'Well... that's why we're balanced.'" He and Gil both laugh at the accounting joke. They seemed to be fully enjoying themselves until Oscar became suddenly quiet, "Oh c'mon, look." He budded his head in the opposite direction, near the band. Michael and Paul both followed his gaze, which led to a short blonde speaking with a taller man in glasses. "I can't believe she's here. Angela never goes out, especially on school nights."

Angela was eating a salad and laughing politely at something that her gentlemen friend was saying. She was facing Oscar's direction when she noticed Oscar staring at her. She nodded toward her friend and excused herself. As she was heading over, Oscar started cursing himself for being so obvious with his staring. As she approached the pair, Oscar and Gil let go of each other's hands and placed them under the table. Angela smiled cordially, "Hello, Oscar." She nodded in Gil's direction, "Gil, pleasure to see you."

Gil nodded and smiled back. Oscar cleared, "Hi, Angela. Didn't expect to see you here this evening."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually having dinner with a gentleman friend I met through Phyllis. Very nice and religious."

Oscar nodded, "That's great, Angela. Good for him being... that." Gil nodded in agreement, still stunned at her presence at their table.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, well... just wanted to say hello to you both. And to tell you that I saw you holding hands and I would just like to inform you that you're in a _family _restaurant, a place for families and children are afoot. You should be aware that they are impressionable and can easily be inquisitive about your... lifestyle. I just hope that God will forgive you for your sins and put mercy on you both." She shook her head disappointedly, "Well... goodnight to you both." She turned on her heel and walked back to her table.

Gil's mouth fell open during Angela's chastising, completely thrown by her bluntness and completely lack of decorum. Oscar shook his head, "I don't hate people, but I really dislike her, intensely."

Gil nodded in agreement, "God, what a completely uptight bitch!" He reached across the table and took Oscar hand the he haphazardly laid next to him. Oscar smiled and felt comforted.

Michael looked at the exchange and looked puzzled, "Why are they -

Paul nodded, "Hiding it? Well... you see, since you never outed Oscar last year, he never came out of the closet. To most of the employees at Dunder Mifflin, he's just another red-blooded heterosexual."

Michael stifled a giggle, "Fat chance."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Well, Angela knows from her suspicious attitude towards everyone and doing some snooping around. She has been thoughtful not to spread around the news, simply because she figures that if no one knows, that it doesn't make it true."

Michael looked in her direction, "Who's the Poindexter? He looks like some religious freak or something."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, you're pretty right on the ball with that one, Michael. He is highly religious and doesn't believe in promiscuous behavior. Dennis is a friend of Phyllis; he's the family veterinarian. A true Christian man."

Michael nodded, "Well… I guess Angela is pretty well off than too. She found the perfect man for her."

Paul looked over at Angela sullenly, "Hmm… I'm not entirely sure that's true. I'm pretty sure there was someone else out there for her but with certain circumstances, they were not able to be together. Either it was promotions or egos or arrogance, Angela never truly found her perfect mate."

Michael looked confused, "Who the hell are you talking about?"

Paul shook his head, "Nobody."

Paul looked over at Angela and Oscar and turned toward Andy. He exhaled sharply, "Well… this bunch is pretty much screwed. Where the hell is Kevin? Is he dead or something?"

Paul chuckled, "No, he's not dead. Not hardly." Checking his watch, "C'mon, if we leave now, we can see Kevin and some other folks."

Michael turned to leave and made one last turn to Angela, "You really need to loosen up a bit. Get laid or something."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Would you c'mon?" Paul walked through the wall and headed to his motorcycle.

Michael shook his head and looked over at Andy and Oscar and walked out the wall towards Paul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:12 pm **

_Michael and Paul approached Kevin's house pretty quickly. Michael heard music playing in the distance, getting louder as they got closer to Kevin's garage. Paul walked through, as did Michael, revealing the source of the sound._

Kevin was behind his set of drums, sipping on some beer. "C'mon, we have to practice 'Message in a Bottle', before midnight. I got work in the morning. You know how Dwight gets." He shook his head, "He yells a lot, like a lot. I don't need that."

The other members nodded and finished tuning up, attaching straps to guitars and making sure the amps were connected properly. As this was going on, the garage door opened with Darryl and Lonny coming in. Darryl started giving the bassist a handshake, "What up, fellas."

Lonny walked over to Kevin, patting him on the back fiercely, "What up, son?"

Kevin knocked fists with Darryl and Lonny, "We were just about to practice '. Just waiting on 'you know who'." Kevin rolled his eyes and look toward the door to the adjacent room.

Darryl nodded, "What did he do this time?"

Kevin smacked his lips, "Nothing. That's the problem. He thinks he can just prance around here all high and mighty because he rocks on the guitar and he has the voice of an angel."

Brian, the bassist, spoke up, "Yeah, man. I have to get home soon. My wife's been riding my ass about bringing home some fabric softener and some tampons all day. I gotta go soon."

Lonny shook his head, "So, where is he?"

Kevin pointed to the door, "In there, as usual."

Darryl waved it off, "Don't worry about it, man. Next month, we'll be on the road again."

Michael looked over at Paul, "On the road? What are they -?

Paul nodded, "Kevin and his band found success about two years ago. They got their big break at Pam and Roy's wedding. They were spotted by Darryl and Lonny and one of Darryl's friends, who's a up-in-coming music producer from New York."

Michael gasped, "Wow... from New York. I knew Darryl had some family up there, but... _man_."

Paul rolled his eyes; "He saw Kevin and the band and signed them three weeks later. They do gigs all over the state. At county fairs, at carnivals, local bars, and even in the local music festival in Pittsburgh. They have been all over. They're now the biggest Police cover band in the state. Next month, they kick off their first tour. Mostly on the east coast, but they're branching out. They even released an album. It wasn't that big, but it will be."

Michael nodded, "I knew Kevin's band was good, but wow."

Paul shook his head, "The band you heard was terrible. This is entirely different."

Michael looked confused, "What's so different? Kevin's playing the drums and his buddies are still playing the other instruments. What could be the difference?"

Paul motioned to the other side of the room, where smoke came from the room next door. The door opened and out came a man Michael would have least suspected, Toby.

Michael mouth fell open, "Oh. My. God."

Toby came out of the adjacent room. His hair was long enough to be in a ponytail. He had some scruff on his face and looked completely stoned. He was wearing a vintage Ramones T-shirt and some raggedy jeans. He was smoking a joint and had two provocatively dressed women hanging off his arms. He spoke in his usual monotone, "Are we about to practice?"

One of the woman started to giggle in a soft, high-pitched voice, "Well... duh, silly. Don't you see everyone waiting?"

Toby chuckled and slapped her on her bottom, "Get over there and watch me play."

Both women giggled incessantly and sat on a nearby couch, watching as Toby strapped on his guitar and ripped a minor G chord. He winked at them and turned to Kevin, "Let's do this."

Kevin nodded and started the beginning beats of 'Message in a Bottle'. As the song progressed into the chorus, Darryl and Lonny nodded along with the beat.

Michael looked at Toby, "What the hell is this?"

Paul chuckled, "Yeah Toby's a bit different."

Michael scoffed, "Different? He actually looks… cool."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, he's Mr. Cool. Toby joined the band about three years ago. He showed Kevin his guitar skills and was immediately inducted into the band. With the help of Toby, Scrantonicity reached un-chartered waters. They were actually getting gigs. They were actually sounding decent. They actually sounded like a real band."

Michael looked over at Toby in disbelief, "But look at him, with his long hair and stubble. He looks… not like Toby. He seems kinda…"

"Badass?" Paul nodded, "Yeah, well… being the lead in the band can get to anyone's head. For the first time in Toby's life, he is actually attracting woman, his coworkers noticed him. He's able to be himself, without the threat of a certain someone breathing down his neck –

Michael whipped around, "Hey! If your thinking that _I'm_ cramping Toby's style –

Paul nodded, "Obviously."

Michael shook his head and stated pacing, "This is getting ridiculous! Creed and Kevin are on tours, Meredith is a hobo, Stanley's alone and Toby's cool! Everything is nuts!"

Paul shook his head, "No Michael, this is just a life with you."

Michael looked at Toby and turned to Paul, "Who's Jim? I wanna see Jim."

Paul nodded, "I think it's time to see our pal, Jim. C'mon." Paul turned around toward the door. He turned back to Michael rubbing his chin, "You think I'd look good with stubble. I thought about but –

Michael pushed Toby through the wall, "No on cares. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:39 pm**

_Michael and Paul jumped on the motorcycle and headed toward their next destination. During their trip, Michael seemed to realize that this trip was longer than the other trips that they had taken that evening. When the bike finally stopped, Michael got out and look around._

Michael was searching the streets, looking for something familiar. "Where are we?"

Paul shrugged, "Not in Scranton."

Michael whirled around, "Not in Scranton? Where are we? In Stamford?"

Paul shook his head, "Nope."

Michael was about to say something when he saw a group of people shouting, "Hey look, there it is. The Liberty Bell!"

Michael looked at Paul, who simply nodded. Michael looked in the direction as the group who were staring at the Liberty Bell. "We're in Philadelphia?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. The next chapter is the one many of you have been waiting for… this chapter is all about Jim. I hope you really like it. I added something different to the next chapter to help me tell the story of Jim, so if you guys want, please listen to 'Australia' and 'Split Needles' by The Shins. It will just help you understand it better and listening to James Mercer's voice is enough reason than any to listen to these songs. Just to explain, the first song is chipper, the second is kinda deep. Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading. It's just gets better, I promise!_

_If you don't review, I'll punch in the throat! (Or have Dwight do it for me.) PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	8. The Boy No One Knew

_**Disclaimer: I can totally see myself owning this show. Definitely. **_

_A/N: Okay this chapter is not as long as my other chapters, but it is chuck-full of great stuff, I swear. I have about three more chapters… I know, almost there. Hehe. Like I mentioned before, this chapter is a bit different from the previous ones. I love these two songs so much and when I was writing this chapter, these two songs were playing in my head, so I had to incorporate them in here somehow. If you have these songs, please listen to them; it will help, I promise. Consider it an interactive chapter, you can listen AND read__Lol. _

**10:41 pm**

_Michael looked around at the group, looking at the Liberty Bell. He walked up to them and read the plaque on the brick wall. He couldn't believe that he was here. He hadn't been in Philly since the convention last year. His mind was racing with the reasons why Paul had brought him here. How was he here to see Jim, his prodigal son, his pal, his Jim?_

Michael turned around and yelled, "Why are we here?"

Paul came closer, "We're where you wanted to be. You asked to see Jim, and there he is." He pointed across the street to a small bar.

Michael hadn't noticed that there were so many people on the street, moving from one bar to the next. He was trying to get through the crowd to see who was inside the bar. As he looked through the window, Paul had came up beside him, "He's over there." He pointed to a stool on the far end of the bar. He walked into the wall to Jim.

As Michael followed, he too noticed Jim. He was wearing a long-sleeved tee, sipping on some beer talking to a group of friends. He was chuckling at something one of the taller ones was saying. There were several girls, but they were paying more attention to the other guys, not Jim. Jim's hair looked the same as always, a little shaggy and unkempt. He had the 'Just got outta bed, but my hair looks awesome' style down pat.

Michael looked at Jim across the bar to get a better look at him, but was frightened. When he looked into Jim's eyes, he didn't see the guy that he knew and loved, he saw someone else, someone who seemed dead inside.

Paul joined Michael on the other side of the bar, "Yeah, he looks different, doesn't he?" Michael nodded. Paul sighed, "Yeah, well… Jim isn't the guy you knew in Scranton, not even close."

Michael, completely stricken, looked at Jim, "What happened to you, buddy?"

Just as that question left his lips, the jukebox started playing an upbeat tune. Jim lit up for the first time since Michael and Paul walked in, "I love this song! Turn it up."

As Jim got up and started dancing with one of his friends, the song began to play,

_(Born to) Born to multiply,  
Born to gaze into night skies,  
when all you wants one more Saturday._

_Well look here, until then  
They gonna buy your life's time  
So keep your wick in the air and your feet in the fetters  
'Til the day..._

Michael started bobbing his head to the rhythm, "This is good song. Who's it by?"

Paul nodded, "The Shins." They both listened to the song and continued to watch Jim dance around, seemingly enjoying himself.

_But nothing happens every time I take one on the chin,  
You Himmler and your code,  
You don't know how long I've been,  
Watching the lantern dim,  
Starved of oxygen,  
So give me your hand,  
And let's jump out the window._

As the song faded from its final chord, the crowd applauded and continued to converse. Jim headed back to his stool as a song from The Bravery played on the speakers. As he walked unconsciously towards Michael, Michael could see the sadness and despair behind his green eyes.

Jim sat back down and sipped from his beer, looking around as his friends were enjoying the song. He looked down at the mug and breathed, "Another song, another dance…"

The girl he was dancing with came up behind him wrapping her arm across his back, "C'mon, Jimmy, I wanna dance."

Jim waved her off, "Naw… I'm okay. You go out and have some fun."

The girl looked confused, "What's wrong? You seemed like you were having fun out there like two seconds ago, now you're all down again. C'mon honey, it's not that bad."

Jim shrugged, "I'm okay. I just… I just to finish my beer, okay?" He looked at her and smiled, "I'm okay, Crystal. I swear. Go back and have some fun. Your boyfriend might start getting a complex."

Crystal chuckled, "Trust me, he wouldn't get a complex. He'd just kick your ass."

Jim chuckled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Crystal gave him a one-armed hug, "You'll be fine, okay? So you didn't get the award, big deal. You're still the best sports columnist this side of the Mississippi."

Jim chuckled, "The Mississippi?"

She playfully hit him on his arm, "Shut up, it's called, 'Trying to cheer up your best friend', so don't be an asshole."

Jim laughed, "I'll try to keep that in mind." They both had a good laugh and Jim continued to drink his beer.

Crystal watched him, "By the way, have you heard from Rebecca?"

Jim nearly choked as he drank from his mug. He wiped his mouth, "What?"

Crystal quipped again, "Have you heard from Rebecca? I thought you would since you were nominated and everything. She was your –

Jim cut her off, "We don't speak anymore, okay? I told you that."

Crystal shook her head, "It wasn't your fault."

Jim scoffed, "Yeah, well… tell her that. She seems to believe that I'm the reason why the world is self-destructing."

Crystal chuckled, "Well… I'm not sure if that's true. But that would explain a lot." Jim nudged her on her arm. She giggled, "Just don't let this get you down so much."

Jim shook his head, "I'm not upset about the fact that I didn't win. I'm just… I feel like I'm on auto pilot or something."

Michael quipped, "Feel ya dawg." Paul rolled his eyes.

Crystal shook her head, "Auto pilot? What are you –?

Jim shrugged, "I just feel like I'm stuck. I just feel so bad all the time."

Crystal snatched his beer, "Maybe 'cause you're drinking this shit."

Jim reached for it, but Crystal poured it down the drain on the other side of the bar, "Hey!"

Crystal smacked her lips, "That crap is a depressant. You don't need it. You're already mopping around all sad and shit."

Jim scoffed, "What happened to cheering up the best friend."

Crystal chuckled, "You need to get out of this funk you're in. And you don't seem to react to subtlety. I'd figured I had to bring out the big guns and use tough love."

They both seemed to laugh and Jim gave her a hug, "Thanks, Crys. I just need to get out of it on my own."

Crystal nodded, "Well… hurry it up. You're not getting any younger." She headed back over to her boyfriend and started dancing to a song by Ronny.

Jim paid for his half-drunken beer and grabbed his coat from the coat rack. One of his pals came jogging over, "You're leaving already?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah, man. I'm pretty beat. I just wanna head home. Maybe get a head start on next week's game. And I still have to write Bears vs. Packers for tomorrow." He gave him a handshake, "I'll see ya later, Ben."

Ben shook his head, "You're gonna miss out, man."

Jim shrugged, "I'll be fine. See ya later." He yelled to the back, "Bye, Crys!"

Crys stopped dancing and looked in Jim's direction, smiling and waving goodbye.

Jim turned around and greeted the bitter cold wind at the door. Michael and Paul followed him as he walked to his car.

As Jim drove off, Michael turned to Paul, "What the hell is going on?"

Paul nodded, "Well… Jim was nominated for a prestigious award last night. It was the _Sports Writers' Association_ yearly awards ceremony. He's the golden boy at _Philadelphia Daily News _, where he is the top sports columnist."

Michael scoffed, "Jim… a sports writer in Philly? No way."

Paul shrugged, "Well… he's been writing for the Daily News for the past five years."

Michael looked confused, "Five years? But that would mean –

Paul nodded, "Yeah… Jim was never hired at Dunder Mifflin." He chuckled, "Let's just put it this way, Dwight didn't like him. At all."

Michael shook his head in disbelief, "But Jim not being at Dunder Mifflin… that's –

Paul nodded, "Yeah, and the worst thing is he only met Pam once, on his interview. He never got to know her... never got to know anyone."

Michael followed his gaze toward the direction Jim drove, "Who's Rebecca?"

Paul beckoned Michael to the motorcycle, "C'mon, let's see where our sports writer is going."

They both hopped on the bike and followed Jim to his home. When they arrived, they stood in front of a small duplex. The top floor front window was lit, making the front of the building glow. Michael nodded, "Nice place."

Paul walked up the sidewalk, "C'mon, hold onto my arm."

Michael quipped, "Can I do this?"

Paul looked annoyed, "Do what?"

Michael shrugged, "Do this… you know, go to one place to another?"

Paul shook his head, "No."

Michael smacked his lips, "Why not? I thought I could do whatever I wanted. What makes you so special?"

Paul shrugged, "Because I'm cool like that." Michael rolled his eyes and hung onto Paul's arm.

When they opened their eyes, they were in Jim's living room. Jim was opening up a bottle of beer and looking through his iPod. When he found the song he was looking for, he put it on its dock and pushed play.

The beginning chords of 'Split Needles' filled the room. The tantalizing minor keyboard chords and wistful melody of James Mercer's longing voice quivered within Jim, Michael and Paul.

_I've done myself an impossible crime,  
I have to paint myself a hole and fall inside.  
And if it's far enough in sight and rhyme,  
I get to wear another dress and count in time._

_Oh, won't you do me the favor, man,  
Of forgiving my  
Polymorphing opinion here  
On your vague outline._

Michael nodded, "This kid really likes The Shins."

Paul shrugged, "They're a good band. I actually love 'Sea Legs'."

Jim crossed the room and sat at in his computer, starting to type away. He was bobbing his head to the beat, singing along.

_It's like I'm perched on the handlebars  
Of a blind man's bike.  
No straws to grab, just the rushing wind...  
On a rolling mind._

Jim sang along, "La la la la la …" He stopped typing and crossed the room to another room in the back. When he came back out, he held a guitar in his hands. He sat on his couch and played along with the song, singing:

_You're old enough, boy,  
Too many summers you've enjoyed.  
So spin the wheel,  
We'll set you up with some odd convictions,  
Because you're finally golden, boy…_

He stood up and began to play along with the song with more vigor, becoming lost in the lyrics and the sullen melody:

_It's like I'm perched on the handlebars  
Of a blind man's bike.  
No straws to grab, just the rushing wind...  
On a rolling mind._

As the final chord played, Jim took off the strap and placed the guitar on the couch, sitting next to it. He sighed and looked at the guitar and looked out the window. He shook his head and walked back to his computer, typing away again.

Michael walked over to him and tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Who's Rebecca?"

Paul sighed, "Jim's ex-wife."

Michael spun on his heel, "His _what_?"

Paul parroted, "His ex-wife." He sighed, "They met about two years ago. He met Rebecca through work. She was the assistant to the editor of the sports section at Daily News. They hit it off pretty well and started dating. They were getting along great until Rebecca got pregnant. Of course, Jim being a responsible man decided that the best thing to do first was get married. So they did."

Michael crossed looked over at Jim, "You sly dog…"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well… it wasn't as great as it seems. Jim fell in love with Rebecca. He saw that they had a chance to really be happy together. Rebecca didn't feel the same way. She mostly married Jim out of obligation and that was later realized after Rebecca had a miscarriage."

Michael gasped, "Oh my God. That's terrible."

Paul agreed, "It was terrible. But was even more terrible was that Rebecca decided that she didn't want anything to do with Jim any longer. She didn't feel anything for him and didn't want to be attached to him, so they divorced."

Michael tried to reach out again to try to comfort him, "My God, Jim."

Paul nodded, "After the divorce, Jim completely enthralled himself into his work. He began almost consumed by it. He dedicated every waking hour to his journalism because he didn't want to have time to think, to realize what he's missing, what he lost, what he'll never have."

Michael sighed, "This isn't right. Jim should be happy. He was finally happy... with Pam."

Paul shook his head, "Jim couldn't tell you who Pam was if he tried. They only meant one time, and it wasn't anything significant. He said hello, she said that the regional manager would be with him in a moment. When Jim left, he said goodbye. She said goodbye. They never saw each other again. Shortly after that, Jim moved here and has been here since."

Michael paced between Jim and Paul, "This can't be real. Jim is supposed to be in Scranton. That's his home."

Paul nodded, "His home _is _Scranton. He visits his family every few months, but a life with Dunder Mifflin is non-existent, as is you."

Michael stopped abruptly, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Jim deserves to be happy. Pam deserves to be happy."

Paul quipped, "What about Ryan and Kelly or Kevin or Toby or Phyllis?"

Michael shook his head, "They'll find happiness, just different happiness. Kelly's happy with Darryl and Ryan has the promotion of his dreams. Kevin has Scrantonicity II and Phyllis will be with Bob Vance no matter what."

Paul looked confused, "What about Toby?"

Michael scoffed, "What about him?"

Paul questioned, "Well..."

Michael scoffed again, "You really want that me to answer me that?" Paul rolled his eyes.

Jim stood up and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed his beer. He walked back into the living room and sat next to his guitar. He plugged it in his portable amp and played a few chords. He hummed a little tune and descended into deeper misery.

Michael turned away, "I can't see him like this. I have to go." He started marching out of the place and walked through the wall, where he was on the top floor. He fell down, screaming from the fall and landing on his feet. "What the -

Paul appeared suddenly beside him, "I told you that you couldn't do that. You okay?"

Michael shouted, "NO! I'm _not_ okay. My second in command is on the verge of insanity. My dimwit assistant has transformed the office into some cold, bleak place. My receptionist is shacked up with her lame-o husband. My Stankley is divorced and depressed. My Gay Latino flavor is not free to be flamin' and Jan -

Paul quipped, "Yes?"

Michael turned around in haste, "We have to see Jan. I need to Jan."

Paul nodded, "I was starting to wonder when you would finally realize you have a girlfriend." Paul walked over to his motorcycle and tossed Michael his helmet, "C'mon, we better hurry up, it's nearly midnight."

Michael rushed over and hopped in the buggy effortlessly, "C'mon man, we gotta see my woman."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, we get to see how Jan Levison has been in a world without Michael Scott. _

_This was a very interesting chapter to do, but I love to have some music. This story was begging for some music. I just wanted to explain why I chose these two songs. Australia, the first song in my opinion is about a guy who is in love with a girl who is with a jerk of a boyfriend and he is showing that she's in a doomed relationship and that she can be free to be her with him. Reminds you of anyone? Hehe. The second selection is about in my opinion about a person who feels like life is passing him by at the wrong times and that he just wishes he can stop time and truly appreciate it. Now, if music like that can carry that type of message, it's good music to me. I highly recommend this band. The best indie group out today. _

_I will be finished with this by tomorrow, got a little delayed but no worries. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and encouragement. A special thanks to ktface3 for being such a great supporter of my work. You totally rock my socks of too! Update will be up shortly._


	9. The Pain of the Truth

_**Disclaimer: I never owned this show, okay. No matter what others may say. You didn't hear it from me.**_

_A/N: Okay, this is probably the most difficult chapter I ever had to right, ever. It is pretty deep, so you have been warned. I just want to let you readers know that I am a huge fan of Jan and Michael. When I first saw 'The Client', I thought,'Man, this could actually work.' LOL. With that in mind, I present to you the next chapter... _

**11:34 pm**

_Michael and Paul pulled in front of a brownstone. When Michael got out of the buggy, he immediately recognized the place, it was Jan's home from when she lived in New York City. Countless memories came flooding back into his mind._

Michael turned toward Paul, "She's in there?"

Paul nodded, "Uh huh. She's up there, alright." He started making his usual stance, prepared for transporting. He extended his arm for Michael, "C'mon, we have to hurry up."

Michael rushed over, "What's the hurry?"

Paul shook his head and ignored him. When they opened their eyes, they were standing in Jan's living room. Paul looked around, "Here we are. Jan Levison's home."

Michael scanned the place and was flooded by many memories and moments spent in this 'lair of love'. He looked at a purple couch, "Man, I remember me and Jan making out on that thing for like five hours. Man, that was good night."

Paul mumbled, "That's fantastic."

Michael nodded, "I know, right? Me and Jan had some great times here." His eyes fell on a large straw hat, "Ah man, I remember this thing. God, I remember this one time me and her were taking photos, you know? I took a really nice one with her wearing this."

Paul smirked, "That's sounds -

Michael chuckled, "Yeah, she was wearing _only_ this. Man, she was so smoking hot naked in that picture. We had a few laughs during that afternoon."

Paul grimaced, "Lovely."

Michael walked around, admiring little trinkets and furniture that Jan possessed, as if for the first time. He traveled into the kitchen, "Man, I can't even count how many times we made love on the kitchen table."

Paul protested, "Must you have to tell me every single thing you did with Jan in this place?"

Michael shrugged, "Just reminiscin'." He started looking worried as he went through each room and finding no Jan. "Where's Jan?"

Paul looked apprehensive, "Michael... I need you to understand that this is the life without you in it."

Michael asked again more anxious, "Where's Jan, Paul?"

Paul looked sullen, "Do you understand what I'm -

Michael looked at Paul stern, "Where's my Jan?"

Paul sighed, "Michael, let me explain. Jan still works for Dunder Mifflin. She never had any relationship other than work-related with any other employee. She is still Vice-President of Regional Sales and has held that ranking for the past seven years -

Michael sighed annoyingly, "Would you cut it with the crap, already? Tell me where she is!"

Paul nodded, "I need to tell you this so that you can fully understand what happened, okay?" Michael nodded. Paul sighed, "You see, Jan never really connected with anyone here at Dunder Mifflin, not like she did with you. She had her friends and her status in the corporate world, but at the end of the day, there really was no one there. She was married to Gould, but they did eventually divorce, mostly for the same reasons as before."

Michael tried to keep up but the urgency to see his girlfriend burned inside him. Paul continued, "As you can see," He gestured to several photographs of Jan's. Some of them were with family. Others with friends. But none of them really showcased anything that showed Jan happy. She seemed to show generic grins and courteous smiles, but nothing seemed real, nothing seemed authentic. "Jan wasn't the happiest person in the world."

Michael held a picture of her that was taken a few years ago. It was a photograph he never saw before. She looked exquisite in photo, but there seemed to be a darkness in her eyes, a sort of emptiness that peeked through. "She seems so... lost."

Paul agreed, "She was lost. She never had anyone she could truly count on, no one she could lean on for support and comfort. She was alone."

Michael spun around, "But Jan... she's so strong. She's Superwoman. She can do anything... she was always strong -

"When you were around." Paul chuckled, "You see, Michael. You gave Jan the courage to be her own person, to be herself. Before you, all she was to anyone was this 'Ice Queen'. She had removed herself from anything non-work related and focused on being the best worker she could be. She missed out on so many things, but when she found you, she didn't have to be that person in the office, she could be herself. She could laugh or cry or dance or ..." He grimaced, "Take naked photographs... in a straw hat. She could never do those things if it weren't for you."

Michael looked awestruck, "I made her do that?"

Paul shook her head, "No, you _let_ her, Michael. No one ever gave her the encouragement to be herself. She always had to put on a front with people and separate herself so that she could survive, but with you, you gave her another option, another way to live, a better way to live."

Michael shook his head in disbelief, "I couldn't possibly -

Paul shook his head, "Never underestimate the power of love, Michael. It can do extraordinary things. You gave Jan something no one ever gave to her, and that's unrelenting, unconditional love. You let love lead you blindly into her arms and never let her go. You gave Jan hope that real love, true love existed. She needs you more than you could ever know, Michael. I want you to understand that Jan..." Paul froze.

Michael asked anxiously, "Understand what?"

As soon as that question left his lips, Jan's grandfather clock chimed the time as midnight. _Boom boom boom boom _The chimes rang throughout the brownstone, rattling the china hung on the walls and the crystal in the cabinets. It rang omnisciently through everything, marking the hour, marking the new day.

Michael rushed to Paul's side, "Paul? Where's Jan? Tell me where she is, please?"

Paul shook his head and glared up the stairs, "You have to understand that Jan... she can't live without love... she can't live without you."

Michael stood still as a chill went down his spine, "What was that? Did you feel that?"

Paul shook his head, "I can't feel anything. Ever."

Michael followed Paul's gaze up the stairs, "She's up there, isn't she?" Michael didn't wait for an answer. He ran upstairs in search of Jan.

Paul ran after him, "Michael please, stop! You don't understand the magnitude of this. Please, stop!"

Michael didn't pay attention to Paul's warnings and ran down the hallway, "Jan! Jan! Baby, can you hear me?!"

Paul met Michael, "You know she can't."

Michael pushed Paul against a wall, "Tell me where she is or I'll -

Paul looked at Michael straight in the eye, "Or you'll do what, Michael? Kill me? I'm you're guardian angel, Michael. You can't kill me or harm me. You couldn't even pinch me if you wanted." He pushed him aside and brushed himself off. He looked at him again, with more intensity than ever before. "You still don't get this, do you? This is your life, Michael Scott! You chose this! You wanted this! This is what you wished for on the solitaire bridge, wasn't it? You never wanted to be born! Well... this is it, Michael. This is your life, now."

Michael looked terrified, "I just want to know where Jan is, that's all."

Paul pointed down the hall, "She's right down there." He pointed to a lonely door in the corner, her bedroom. There was no light coming from underneath the door or from the door frame. It looked completely deserted.

Michael walked cautiously to the end of the hall, feeling another chill down his spine, making him flinch. He took a deep breath and entered. He looked around and saw a cold and dark room. It looked nothing like the bedroom he fantasied about when he was away from Jan in Scranton. It wasn't as bright and colorful as her. He liked her bedroom most of all out of any other room in her brownstone. In this room, it actually looked like she lived in it. It had pictures of her in college on the walls, pictures of her on vacation, including the one to Sandals, Jamaica with him. He loved looking at the paintings she hung and the space that she could call her own. To him, this room was his Jan. Looking around it now, he couldn't recognize anything. Everything reminded him of the rest of the house: cold and distant.

Paul came up behind Michael, "Michael -

"I don't see her. Where is she?" He looked around the room, "Jan, sweetheart. Can you hear me?"

Paul shook his head, "She can't -

Michael silenced him, "Just leave me alone." He scanned the room and noticed clothes on the floor. He reached down and tried to touch it, maybe just to feel something of hers, be close to her somehow. "Why are her clothes all on the floor?" He looked around some more and noticed that the bed wasn't made. "She always makes the bed. She always freaked out when I didn't make the bed when I came over." He scanned the room one more time and noticed something he didn't before, a bottle of vodka. As he approached the bottle, he noticed something else, a bottle of prescription pills. He read the bottle which were sleeping pills: 'DON'T DRINK WITH ALCOHOL. POTENTIALLY FATAL.' Michael dropped the pills and ran to Paul, "Where is she, Paul?" He started to choke up, "Please... tell me where she is..."

Paul looked to the window. Michael followed his gaze, walking in that direction. Paul tried to protest, "Please, Michael. I don't want you to see -

But it was too late. Michael walked to the other side of the room and found a cold Jan Levison, dead on the floor.

"No... no, please God, no... not Jan, not my Jan... NO!" He rushed to her side and tried to touch her, failing. "Paul, make me touch her. Let me touch her... please!"

Paul looked over solemnly, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Michael -

Michael spat back, "What kind of guardian angel or you anyway? How can you let this happen? Why won't you do something."

Paul shouted back, "I can't! I'm as powerless to stop it as much as you are. You wanted this, Michael. This was your choice. These are the consequences. You wanted a non-life, well.. you got it, pal. This is your life!"

Michael began to sob over Jan cold corpse, "I don't want this life. I don't be non-existent. I wanna live. I don't want to be in a life where I can't touch her, it's not worth living."

Paul shook his head, "I'm sorry, Michael. But this is the way it is."

Michael stayed where he was, "I wanna go back."

Paul looked at him sternly, "What?"

Michael repeated more clearly and determined, "I wanna go back. I don't care how, I just need to get back."

Paul stood up straighter, "Are you sure, Michael. Remember, this is a non-life. You have no rules to abide by, no strings holding you down, no troubles of a normal life to restrain you. You're life is your own."

Michael had tuned Paul out and looked at the stiff corpse of Jan. One particular memory came flooding back to him:

_Michael was laying next to Jan on a lazy Sunday afternoon. They had just made love for the third time that day and were just holding each other. Jan had her head on Michael chest, while Michael simply breathed in Jan's shampoo in her hair. _

_Jan asked meekly, "Michael, do you wonder what it would be like to have children?"_

_Michael chuckled, "All the time."_

_Jan chuckled, "Really?"_

_Michael nodded, "Oh yeah. I imagine that I would have four or five kids, you know, running around. Playing hopscotch outside or double-dutch. Playing with water balloons and eating corn dogs."_

_Jan sniffed into his chest, "That's sounds nice."_

_Michael smiled, "Yeah, and I'd teach the boys how to play football and catch and I'll have tea parties with the girls and play with their dollies."_

_Jan chuckled, "I don't think it's necessary for you to play with dollies and have tea parties -_

_Michael scoffed, "Hodge podge, of course I'll do that stuff."_

_Jan perked up, "Why?"_

_Michael shrugged, "Because I'd love them."_

_Jan shook her head in amazement, "How do you do it?"_

_Michael looked confused, "Do what?"_

_Jan sat up next him, "You know... do that."_

_Michael laughed out loud, "What are you talking about?"_

_Jan looked more annoyed but amused, "Be so... I don't know... loving?"_

_Michael chuckled, "I don't know, I just do."_

_Jan leaned back on his chest, "You amaze me, sometimes."_

_Michael nodded, "You amaze me, too."_

_Jan smiled as Michael held her in his arms. Michael spoke ever so softly, "I love you, Jan."_

_Jan always stiffed up when Michael expressed his love for her, and he expected it, with no response, but that day was different. She got more comfortable in his embrace and breathed, "I love you, too."_

_Michael had never felt so elated as he did in that moment. It was the first time she ever said those words to him. She looked up at him and in that moment, she never looked more beautiful. She said it again with more conviction, "I love you."_

_As that memory flooded away back in the corners of Michael's mind, Michael felt cold again, alone again. _

Paul repeated, "Are you sure, this is what you want, Michael. After this, there's no going back."

Michael quietly breathed, "Who would want to come back to this? This isn't a life. A life is where I can touch and hold her. A life is where I can be with her and only her. That's a life, my life. And my life is her life. She's my life, Paul. I don't wanna a non-life. I have a life, and she's it. She's all I need."

Paul smiled and nodded, "You finally understand." With that, Paul snatched Michael's arm and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael opened his eyes and saw water. He breathed in and out and smelled the polluted water of Lake Scranton. "Paul? ... Jan?... Where are you? Paul?... I need you... Where are you?..." He hadn't realized that the snow started again, he simply looked over the edge of the bridge. "Am I really back?"

At that moment, Michael heard something coming up the road. He looked and saw a car pulling up besides his own. As he stepped away from the railing, he tried to catch a glance of the vehicle, but couldn't make it out through all the snow. He saw a shadow step out the car and walk into the streetlight. Michael felt at ease when he recognized the lone shadow as Dwight came running toward him, "Michael, we've been worried sick about you!"

Michael breathed a sigh of relief, he was home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, everything comes together. This is the last chapter than the epilouge. They will either be posted by tonight or tomorrow. I wanna hear some begging and some pleading here, folks! lol. Hope you've enjoyed thus far, I know I have. _

_PLEASE REVIEW, or I'll be angry and you don't want me to be angry. (not an open threat!)_


	10. What It's All About

_**Disclaimer: Owning the Office is not in the cards for me... yet.**_

_A/N: This is it, folks. I'm down to the final two chapters. I had a lot of fun with this story and shed a tear or two. I just would like to say thanks again for the amazing reviews for this story. You guys blow my mind. I never thought I would get this much response from this story. I would like to give a big thanks to my pal, ktface3, for being just plain ol' awesome with the reviews and the advice. I hope you enjoy the conclusion. I wanted to be a little funnier since I was kinda depressing in the last few chapters, I hope you enjoy! _

**8:30 pm**

_Michael saw Dwight in his orange cap, running through the snow toward him. In all his life, he had never been so happy to see his lackey. As Dwight was coming closer, Michael noticed a second car with two figures emerging from it: one tall, one shorter with longer hair. As they got closer, Michael recognized them right away._

As Dwight came closer, Michael feared that this figure wouldn't know him at all. That it was just a mirage or a trick of the mind somehow. He was fearful that he was still non-existent and that Dwight might hurt him.

Dwight ran up to Michael, "Michael, are you alright? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Bleeding? Wounded?"

Michael was still in awe of Dwight's appearance, "You know me?"

Dwight blinked, "Of course I know you. I know everything about you. Date of birth: March 13, 1962. Mother: Roberta Scott. You grew up on Kenneth Road in Dixon City. You have a stepfather named Jeff. You are the regional manager of Dunder Mifflin..." Dwight continued to list every achievement that Michael had ever done.

Michael listened as Dwight continued to ramble, stopping him by a hug, "I missed ya, buddy. Good to have you back."

Dwight stiffened at the close contact, but eventually softened, "You too, Michael."

As they were in each other's embrace, Pam and Jim came walking up. Jim cleared his throat, "Do you two need a moment alone. We can go back in the car."

Michael pushed Dwight aside and looked at Jim and Pam, who were smiling and together. They seemed happy and relieved. Michael ran up to them, "You guys know me?"

Pam looked confused, "Of course we know you. What are you talking about?"

Michael looked apprehensive, "But you two didn't know each other and..." He pointed at Jim, "You lived in Philly." He pointed to Pam, "And you were married to Roy..." He pointed to Dwight, "And you were regional manager and Jan... Where's Jan?" With that, Michael slid down on the the ground against a pole and looked straight ahead.

All three of them crowded around Michael and tried to get Michael to speak. Pam looked concerned, "Michael, what are talking about? Married to Roy?"

Jim mirrored her concern, "In Philly?"

Dwight looked even more concerned, "He's must be having some sort of existential meltdown." He grabbed Michael by the shoulders, "Michael, if you can hear me, do as I say! Walk into the light!"

Jim pulled Dwight away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dwight collected himself, "Just trying to guide him into the right path."

Pam shook her head. She came up closer and placed a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder , "Michael, are you alright? C'mon, talk to me. It's your friend, Pam." She looked over at Jim, looking frightened. "He's not responding. Maybe he's in shock."

Jim came up to him, "C'mon, Mike. It's you pal, Jim." He grimaced to Pam, who nodded her head. "Talk to us, man. We want to know if you're okay." He looked at Dwight, "Maybe we should just carry him to your car and you can take him home."

Dwight nodded, "Okay, but what about his car?"

Jim nodded, "I'll take care of it. Pam, could you -

Pam nodded, reading his mind, "Yeah, of course." Jim handed his keys over to Pam. "I'll meet you guys there."

As she turned to leave, Michael stirred, "Pam?... Pam?"

Pam turned on her heel, "I'm here, Michael." She tried to stand him up properly, "C'mon Michael, get up." Jim came to her aide and Dwight helped them stand Michael up, who was slowly coming out of his trance.

Michael blinked, "What happened?" He was looking from face to face, "Did I faint?"

Jim shrugged, "I think so. You just sorta slid. Is everything alright, man."

Pam rubbed his shoulder, "We've been worried sick about you! What happened?"

Michael looked at them, "I'm not sure. I kind of..." The memories of the last few hours came rushing back at the speed of light, flashing glimpses of smiling faces and broken dreams. He shuddered, "I kind of just needing some time to think."

Pam breathed heavily, "Well... you scared the crap out of us. We were so worried and scared you might have..." She let the sentence hang in the air, too afraid to finish. She breathed deeply, "We're just glad that you're okay."

Jim nodded, "Yeah, man. Don't scare us like that again."

Dwight reinforced the concern, "Yeah, it's not safe to keep your friends on wits end like that."

Michael stood up, "Thanks for looking for me." He looked at all three off them and the question that had been bugging him finally came to the surface, "Wait a minute, how did you three know I was missing?"

Dwight looked around sheepishly, "Well... that's kind of of long story... but we fixed the problem."

Michael looked confused, "What problem?"

Dwight looked at Michael confused, "You know... the big client... the huge sale."

The memories of despair and failure came flooding back into Michael's mind, "Oh yeah... what about it?"

Dwight stood up straighter, "Well... thanks to my sales expertise and my power of persuasion, I, Dwight K. Schrute..."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Would you just get on with it, already."

Dwight spoke through clinched teeth, "Quiet you!" He directed his attention back to Michael, " I have won back the sale."

Michael looked at Dwight in awe, not sure he heard him correctly, "What did you say?"

Dwight smiled even brightly, "I saved the day and won back the sale. Everything is squared away."

Michael shook his head in disbelief, "But... how?"

Dwight shrugged, "I can't take all the credit. Most of it, yes, but... Jan did help out some." Pam nudged him in the side, "Okay, she helped tremendously."

Michale looked confused, "Jan? But... how could she help."

Dwight nodded, "She called me. She told me that Bernard, the idiot, lost the sale. She said something about him losing it because he's an idiot, which I totally agree with..."

Michael sighed, "Would you just go on with it, already. Bernard is an idiot. You made your point."

Dwight cleared his throat, "Noted. Anyway, I thought that I would try to get the client to reconsider his decision." He paused for dramatic effect.

Michael smacked his lips, "If you don't spit the rest out, I swear to God..."

Dwight nodded, "Okay... well, I spoke with the client, Mr. Tuscany, and we had a lovely chat. Turns out his cousin, Cletus, owned The Stock Inn -

Michael looked confused, "The what?"

Dwight rolled his eyes, "'The Stock Inn', it was a really adorable little asparagus farm near Dunmore. It closed up shop a little bit ago. Anyway, I told him that I owned Schrute Farms. Before I knew it, we were talking for an hour about the longevity of agrotourism in the States. Really nice guy."

Jim nodded, "Anyway, me and Pam were at the restaurant where Mr. Tuscany was and overheard most of the conversation. We introduced ourselves and told him that we too worked for Dunder Mifflin."

Pam nodded, "Yeah, he's really personable and -

Dwight cut her off, "Yeah, well... when I told him that we were still interested in his business, he was eager to be a part of it."

Jim nodded, "Yeah, he came right over to your condo to sign the papers. He's there with Jan waiting for you. That's when Jan told us about your fight and that you stormed off into the night. She wanted to make things right and try to help the best way she knew how. She's worried sick about you. She said you were gone for two hours."

Pam touched Michael's shoulder, "Are you alright, Michael. Really?"

Michael looked at the people in front of him and smiled, "I'm better know. Thanks for everything, guys." He started to get emotionally, "I don't... even know... what to say..."

Pam smiled, "Don't worry about. C'mon, let's get you home." Jim and Dwight nodded and headed their way back to their cars. Michael stopped Pam before she left too, "Pam?" She turned with a smile, "I just wanted to tell you... um... I just wanted to say that I think you're really strong." He looked down bashfully and started to walk to Jim's car when Pam stopped him.

"Why would you say that?" She looked at Michael with a bit of amusement and sincerity.

He shrugged, "Let's just say that I think that you possess very strong qualities and I'm really proud of how far you've come with everything. You know...with your art, and... um... with Roy and... um... Jim, especially Jim. What I'm trying to say is... um... I'm really proud of you." He gave her a sincere smile that made Pam choke up.

"Thank you, Michael. That... um... that means a lot that you said that." She gave him a quick hug and tugged him by the arm. "C'mon, last one to Jim's car is a rotten egg."

Michael moved more jubilantly, "Oh, you are so gonna eat my dust, Pam."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Pam arrived at his condo, "We're here." Pam smiled as Michael unbuckled his seat belt. "Michael?"

Michael turned towards her, "Yeah?"

Pam cleared her throat and spoke meekly, "I... um... I'm proud of you, too."

Michael looked startled, "Proud... of me?"

Pam nodded, "Well... yeah. I mean... you been through a lot too. I mean... with the whole debt thing and not getting the promotion to New York -

Michael intercepted, "I withdrew from that."

Pam nodded, "Yeah, and all the stuff you've been through with Jan. I just wanted to say that I think you're really strong and I'm glad you didn't do anything... I don't care, I'm just glad you didn't try anything tonight."

Michael looked over at Pam, who had tears in her eyes, "I know that sometimes it may seem like we don't care about you Michael, but we do. We all do."

Michael was blown away by her open feelings, "Oh Pam -

She sniffled, "I'm just glad you're okay." She wiped away the stray tears, "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you." She started getting out of the car when she was stopped by Michael's hand.

"I was thinking of doing something... well... I decided not to." He smiled at her in spite of himself.

She smiled back, "Good. C'mon, let's get inside. It's starting to snow pretty bad out here."

Michael nodded and got out of the car, rushing over to his condo that glowed from within. As he ran toward it, he had a revelation: Jan's inside. At that, he ran faster than he ever had before.

Michael reached the door in record time and burst inside. As he looked around the living room, he noticed that all the shopping bags from before where all gone. Not one pink wrapping tissue or a gold bow could be seen. As Michael looked deeper into the house, he heard the familiar sound of Jan's laughter. His heart race as he got closer and closer and it got louder and louder. Finally, he saw her, drinking some tea with Mr. Tuscany and laughing at some anecdote he was telling her. She was laughing but a look of concern was visible on her face. In that moment, Michael knew she had never looked more beautiful. The only thing that he could think of to say was the only thought that raced through his mind the moment he saw her face, "Jan."

She turned around at her name and saw Michael standing there. In that moment, it was as if every fear, worry, concern, heartache, pain, or despair was wiped from her face. She felt everything that Michael was feeling and she couldn't control her movements. She ran across the room from Mr. Tuscany, who was in mid-sentence, and ran into Michael's arms. "Oh Michael!" She fell into his embrace perfectly and forgot to breathe. She felt her lungs ache but she didn't care. She was in his arms, she was home.

They both held each other for several moments, speaking in a language only they could understand. He breathed her in for everything it was worth. She was alive. She wasn't sprawled on some cold, damp floor in a darkened room. She was in his arms, holding him and needing him as much as he needed her. He clung to every tear, laugh and kiss they shared and breathed it all in, because it was real. She was so real.

As they slowly parted, Michael gently grazed the back of his hand against her cheek, "Hi."

She sniffled, "Hey." She found her favorite place in the world in the cup of his shoulder, "I missed you."

Michael chuckled, "You have no idea how much I missed you." They rocked back and forth, holding one another. It wasn't until Dwight cleared his throat that they realized they had a house full of people. Michael looked up, not letting go of Jan, "Oh... hey."

Jim and Pam looked away bashfully, trying to give Jan and Michael some privacy but Dwight wasn't coherent to subtlety. Dwight cleared his throat again, "We have a client in the room. Can't you two wait until he leaves to get all mushy."

Michael looked at Dwight very sternly. He reluctantly let go of Jan and walked over to Dwight, "If you ever do that again, I will kill you. And I won't miss you." He gave Dwight a glare that showed he meant business.

Dwight coughed and nodded, "Sorry. I... um... Mr. Tuscany, let me produce those papers for you." Dwight went into another part of the condo to keep himself busy when the papers where only two feet away from where he stood.

Mr. Tuscany smiled at Michael, "Mr. Scott, pleasure to see you again." He extended his hand for Michael to shake.

As Michael shook Mr. Tuscany hand, he smiled, "Thank you for coming over. I can't begin to tell you how much -

Mr. Tuscany halted him, "Say no more. I just wanted to come over here myself to tell you that your salesman Mr. Schrute and your wife -

Michael was about to protest but Jan covered his hand with her own. She gave him a seductive smile which perked Michael up even more. He nodded, "Well... thank you again."

Mr. Tuscany laughed, "Well, I couldn't possibly not support the local businesses when my poor cousin lost his inn because of the lack of local business. That's why I was interested in your company in the first place. I could have easily went to one of the larger chains like Staples or Office Depot, but when there's small businesses out there right in your backyard... you'd be foolish not to take advantage." He happily patted Michael's back. "And with a fellow agrotourism enthusiast among you, it would be practically criminal."

Michael nodded, "Well... Dwight is the company's top salesman."

Mr. Tuscany seemed impressed, "Really, well no wonder. The kid's got a true knack for the art of the pitch."

Michael nodded, "That he does, sir. That he does."

At that moment, Dwight came in with the papers, passing them to Mr. Tuscany, "Just sign -

Mr. Tuscany waved him off, "I know where to sign." As he crossed his t's and dotted his i's, the whole room became more and more excited. When Mr. Tuscany made sure that everything was in order, he passed the forms onto Michael, "Here you are good man. I believe that's all."

Michael nodded and shook Mr. Tuscany's hand, "Thank you for everything. I'll give you a call on Monday."

Mr. Tuscany nodded, "Alright, sounds good. Possibly to lunch. I haven't been to Jilly's in years." he began to put his coat on and walk toward the door.

Michael followed, "Sounds great, sir. I look forward to it." He patted him on his back, "Be careful out there. It's getting pretty rough out there."

Mr. Tuscany scoffed, "Rough, Smough. I have handled much worst than this in my sleep." He laughed at his own joked, as did everyone else. "Good luck to you, Mr. Scott. I'll see you Monday afternoon."

Michael nodded, "I'll be there." As Michael closed the door and made sure Mr. Tuscany was a reasonable amount of distance away from the condo, Michael screamed, "We did it!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping, relieved that the tremendous burden resolved and any major problem were averted. Everyone gave each other hugs and high fives. The condo was filled with joy and relief. Michael offered everyone something to drink, which everyone eagerly obliged. Jim offered to help Michael in the kitchen.

As Jim was grabbing sodas and beers out of the fridge, Michael came up behind him and clapped his hand on his back. Jim smiled, "We sure were lucky, huh?" Michael nodded but didn't respond. He looked over at Jim and smiled. Jim turned around and noticed, "What?"

Michael shrugged, "I'm really glad that you were hired here."

Jim chuckled, "Thanks. You hired me."

Michael chuckled too, "That's not what I meant. I'm really glad to have you as part of the Dunder Mifflin family. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Jim looked amused but felt Michael was being sincere, "Thanks, man. It wouldn't be the same without you either." Jim started making his way towards the den when Michael stopped him.

"By the way, buddy. I just wanted to tell you that I think you can play the guitar really well. You should join Kevin's band." Michael smirked and closed the refrigerator.

Jim looked stunned, "How did you -

Michael shrugged, "You don't have to. It was just a thought." He left the room, humming 'Australia'.

Jim looked even more stunned. "The Shins?" He shook it off and walked after Michael.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jim, Pam and Dwight were leaving, they all said goodbye to Michael. As Jim closed the door to his car and slowly backed out of the driveway, Michael closed the front door. He turned around and found Jan cleaning up the kitchen counter. Michael slipped his arms around her waist and held her, but she nudged him away. When she turned around, she had a stern look on her face. Michael was caught off guard, "What's wrong?"

Jan turned on her heel with a few glasses in her hands, "What's wrong, you ask? I don't know... maybe my boyfriend ran into the night and disappeared for nearly three hours!" She dropped the glasses in the sink, "You scared me to death, Michael." Some tears started to fall from her eyes, "You left without an inkling at where you were going. You just stormed out of here and didn't turn back. You screamed at me and yelled at me. You said some awful things to me and about yourself and how you wished -" She couldn't finish the sentence. She slid down to the floor and began to cry uncontrollably, crying for herself, crying for Michael, crying for what she could have lost, crying for what she knew she could have.

Michael crossed the floor and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He held her and breathed in the scent of her hair, the perfume he always thought was sexy. He held her for a long time and let her cry, after all, it's what he did. He let her express herself in anyway possible, even if that meant she had to shred a single tear. But right now, he didn't care what the reason was for him to be on the icy cold tile kitchen floor. He was with her, holding her and touching her and breathing her in. No matter what the reason was, it was irrelevant. He was happy and content in her arms.

When she finally collected herself, she looked up into his green eyes. She would have never saw herself on Michael Scott's kitchen floor a year ago, crying her eyes out. She never saw herself doing a lot of the things she did with him, but the thought of never being able to do those things with him, not being able to look into those green eyes again caused her to breakdown in their kitchen. She never in a million years expected to be so in love with Michael, but imagining a world, a life without him in it was too bleak and dark to comprehend. Looking into his eyes now, she took a breath and did the one thing that no other man but Michael let her do, express herself. "Michael, what happened out there? Where did you go? What took you so long to come back? Why did you leave? Leave me?" She sniffled into his chest, "I'm sorry if I -

She was silenced by Michael cooing, "Shh, don't talk like that. You did nothing wrong, okay?" She nodded into his chest. He took a breath, "I... um... I went to the bridge that passes over Lake Scranton. I went there to think about stuff, you know. My life, my past, my present..." He looked down at Jan, "My future." That made her smile. "I thought about where I fit in this world, where I belong."

Jan looked up and wiped her face. Sniffling, "So... where do you belong?"

Michael smiled and pulled her closer to him, "Right here." He held her tighter, "I didn't leave because of you... but I came back because of you."

Jan stiffened a bit at his poignant revelation. She relaxed though, feeling that her place in the world was wrapped in his arms. She spoke firmly, "Don't ever do that again, ever." She nestled into the cup of his shoulder and inhaled, "Don't ever do that again."

Michael nodded, "I won't, I promise." She felt him nodding and she smiled.

Michael looked around the kitchen, "What happened to all the gifts?"

Jan shrugged, "I returned the ones I could. We got back like $1600 and have $300 credit at Sears."

Michael nodded, "You didn't have to do that. We're okay, now."

Jan nodded, "I know, but... I just... I should have been more aware and considerate. I wasn't and I promise not to be that way anymore."

Michael shrugged, "Okay. More money for some new magic stuff I wanted to get. There are these new gloves that when you wave them, they -

Jan put her finger to his lips, "Shut up." She smiled which made him chuckle. She leaned back against him and sighed happily. "This feels so nice. We should do this more often."

Michael made a mental note to make it a standing ritual to hold each other on the cold tile floor. The thought made him laugh. Jan laughed as well, as if she were thinking the same thing.

He smiled and felt completely at peace. He didn't have the extravagant things in life: fancy car, big house, a decent credit rating. But he had all he needed, right here in his arms. She was his entire life and more. Loving her was as easy as breathing and nothing else matter more. He whispered in her eye, "I love you, Jan."

Without a falter, she answered right back, "I love you, Michael."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. The next chapter is the epilogue. I hope you really enjoyed this story and this chapter. I am going to miss this story so much! Ugh! But alas, all good things come to an end. Thanks reader for sticking with me. _

_This is for those who haven't written a review: FOR SHAME!!!! For those who have, disregard the previous statement. That is all. _


	11. The Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: At this point, if you haven't figured it out, you may want to seek counsel. **_

_A/N: This is really it, people. I am out of carrots. I am out of sticks. This is the end, my friends. It has been an interesting little trip. Thanks for sticking around for the end. I hope you like this. Sorry about the long wait. Two words: AMERICAN IDOL! Guilty as charged. LOL. I had fun writing this chapter, and I had a blast writing this entire story. At the end, I'll give you a small synopsis of my next fic, which should be out tomorrow. Again, thanks for the reviews and the amazing encouragement. You guys rock! Now the conclusion…_

**December 20, 2007**

**4:14 pm**

Michael was sitting in his office, reflecting on the day that was slowly coming to an end. He was staring out of the window, looking down at the parking lot of Dunder Mifflinscoping out the railroad tracks, glancing at the busy street below. He chuckled to himself, trying to figure out what made him want to give all this up, why would he want to leave all this behind. Scranton, Pennsylvania. His home. As he glimpsed at Stanley's car, he laughed to himself about their conversation that morning.

_As Michael pulled into the parking lot, he made sure there was no one crossing the path, just in case. He pulled into his usual spot and noticed his sassy Black comrade. He parked his car and ran over to him, "Stanley the Manley, how's it hanging?" He did a little dance, "To the left, to the right."_

_Stanley rolled his eyes, "Hello, Michael." He started to walk faster to the building._

_Michael caught up with him, "So Stan, how's the fam? You know… um… Teri and Melissa and Audrey…how are they?"_

_Stanley nodded, "They're fine." He stopped short in his tracks, "Why? You didn't do anything to them, did you? Michael… I swear to God…"_

_Michael chuckled shaking his head, "No, just wonderin'. Anyway, just glad to see ya, buddy." He patted Stanley on the back and pointed to his coffee flask, "And…um…don't drink any red wine in the flask." He laughed as he walked up the building._

_Stanley looked down at his flask, "Maybe I need to."_

Michael chuckled as he turned to look at the office at large. He looked at Pam who was sending out some faxes and remembering their conversation earlier that day.

_As Michael was coming in after Stanley, he noticed Jim and Pam talking at reception. Michael chuckled to himself, seeing the couple that wouldn't be of it wasn't for him. "Hey you two."_

_Pam smiled, "Hey Michael."_

_Jim smiled as well, "Hey man, how ya doing?" He patted Michael on the back._

_Michael chuckled, "I'm good. I'm actually really great."_

_Pam nodded, "That's great, Michael. I was saying to Jim –_

_Michael interrupted, "Yeah, me and Jan had sex for like four hours. It was so awesome."_

_Jim and Pam looked completely grossed out. Jim turned towards his desk, "I think my phone is ringing."_

_Pam picked up the phone, "Yeah, I'll transfer you."_

_Michael shrugged and started walking to his office when Andy came up after overhearing his conversation, "Nice about you and Jan, my man."_

_Michael looked at Andy and knew that his life seemed bleak without Dunder Mifflin. He chuckled and decided it wouldn't hurt to humor him. "I know, right?" He gave Andy a high five and went into his office._

Michael took a sip from his coffee mug as he saw Meredith passing his window. He shook his head as he recollected on his conversation with his tipsy coworker.

_Michael had made his way into the kitchen around break time getting a bottle of water when he saw Meredith making herself a 'drink'. He shook his head, knowing that she still had her demons, but was hoping that maybe some things changed from his vision._

_"Hey, Mer. How's it going?" He opened up the fridge and grabbed the bottle of water._

_Meredith nodded, "I'm alright. You?" She was adding some lime to her drink._

_"I'm okay. Good to see ya doing okay." He grabbed a napkin from the cabinet near Meredith. When she wasn't stirring her drink, Michael took the chance to give her a little test. With a little gusto, he bumped Meredith in her hip._

_"Ow! That's my pelvis. It's still healing!" She rubbed it and walked out of the kitchen in a hurry._

_Michael chuckled and took a sip of his water, "Just checking." As he was making his way to the break room, he noticed Oscar and Creed conversing at the table in the kitchen. "Hey fellas. What's the haps?"_

_Oscar nodded, "I'm alright, Michael. Glad to hear about the sale. Great job."_

_Michael nodded, "Thanks. So…um how's Gil?"_

_Oscar looked taken aback, "Um… he's fine. Thanks for asking."_

_Creed looked confused, "Who's Gil? Is that that kid with the beard, or he that fat guy who hangs out with blonde?"_

_Both Michael and Oscar looked at Creed in complete confusion. Michael shook his head and tried to subject, "So Creed, how's the band?"_

_Creed looked confused, "What band?"_

_Michael chuckled, "You know, your band, 'The Grass Roots'. How are they?"_

_Creed nodded in realization, "Oh yeah, well… last thing I heard, the lead guitarist had a stroke and the drummer got shot in the foot."_

_Michael looked worried, "Dear God… how the hell did he get shot in the foot?"_

_Creed shrugged, "Oh, something like that, there's no way of knowing. But he was like our third drummer. They say that that position is cursed, but that's what they said about my job here."_

_Oscar looked confused, "Who said that?"_

_Creed looked confused, "Said what?"_

_Michael and Oscar both stared at Creed as he looked blankly at them both and continued to eat his cereal. Michael shook his head and walked back to the break room._

Michael shook his head, laughing at the interesting characters that worked for him. In their own way, they were like his own flock and he was their shepherd, guiding them into the light. He saw Kelly walking up to reception and remembered his conversation with Ryan earlier that afternoon.

_Michael was looking up vacation prices on when his phone rang. "Michael, Ryan is on line one."_

_Michael nodded, "Put him through." As Ryan got on the line, Michael spoke up first, "What's up, Ry?"_

_Ryan cleared his throat, "Hey Michael. Just called to congratulate you on the sale. Very good work, Michael. We're all very glad here at Corporate. Just wanted to let you know that we like your work and to keep it up. I'm also glad that a talk motivated you to do better. Again, great job."_

_Michael was pleasantly surprised at Ryan's chipper manner and decided to take advantage, "Thanks, my man. Means a lot." He scratched the back of his neck, "So Ry, could I ask you something?"_

_Ryan sighed into the phone, "What is it, Michael?"_

_Michael giggled a little bit, "Are you seeing anybody? Because –_

_Ryan interrupted, "Michael, we are not going to talk about my private –_

_"She still misses you, Ryan." Michael didn't stutter._

_There was silence on the other end for a few moments until Ryan cleared his throat, "I'll see you next week." With that, the line went dead._

_Michael nodded, "Let the truth be told."_

Michael shook his head as he remembered his conversation with Dwight shortly after his talk with Ryan.

_"Hey Michael, you wanted to see me?" Dwight stood next to Michael near the window as Michael was looking outside._

_Michael nodded, "How's everything with… you know… the ladies?"_

_Dwight looked confused, "What do you mean" He started to perspire, " Have you heard anything? I swear…I did nothing." His voice became shaky, " You can't prove anything!"_

_Michael swerved in his chair, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Dwight wiped his brow, adjusting his tie, "Oh…um… nothing. Disregard the previous statement." He shifted his eyes a bit, trying to play it cool, but failing miserably._

_Michael looked up at his faithful lackey, "Dwight… um… I just want you to know that work isn't everything." He sighed, "I love being the big boss, but at the end of the day, all I want to do is be with my Jan. Can you understand that?"_

_Dwight looked out of Michael's office window and looked at Angela who was making copies. She felt his eyes and turned toward him, smiling. Dwight smirked back, "Oh yeah. I understand completely."_

As that memory floated out of his mind, he came across another memory of a conversation he had with Kevin in the break room.

_Michael walked from the kitchen to the break room getting a protein bar when he saw Kevin talking to Phyllis. "Hey buddy, what's up?"_

_Kevin smiled, "Hey Michael. Nothing much. Just telling Phyllis about Scrantonicity II's performance this Saturday. Bob Vance loves the Police so I figured he's like to know." He walked over to Michael and handed him a plugger, "Hey, maybe you and Jan can come. It's free if you bring that with you."_

_Michael nodded, "Nice, man. Maybe I will." He took the plugger and put in his back pocket. As Kevin headed out, Michael went to a vending machine. He looked over at Phyllis, "Hey Phyll…um… I'm glad everything is going good with Bob Vance. I don't think I ever thanked you for being a part of the wedding. I had a really great time."_

_Phyllis blushed, "Oh Michael, you're welcome. I was glad to have you part of the wedding. If you weren't there, we wouldn't have found my Uncle." She giggled and walked out the door._

_Michael nodded, "Yeah, I was needed."_

As he was reminiscing on the day that had past, there was a knocking on his door. Pam poked her head in, "Michael, there's a package that just came in for you." She came in and put the square package on his desk. "It doesn't have a return address or anything." She shrugged, "Weird. Anyway, you anything else?"

Michael shook his head, looking at the package, "No, I'm fine. Thanks." He continued to examine the package and the handwriting on the front.

Pam nodded and headed back to her desk, looking over at Jim, who was just as curious about the package as she was. They both stared at Michael's office, trying to get a glimpse of the packages contents.

Michael was just as curious to find out who sent him anything, but importantly, what that something was. He took out a letter opener and slit the top of the box. He nervously opened up the flaps of the box and removed the bubble wrap and small peanuts. When there was nothing left to remove but a black box, he lifted it into the air. He removed the second box and lifted the top, revealing a book.

Jim and Pam both were watching the spectacle as closely and as discreetly as possible without being noticed by anyone else, particularly Dwight. They both looked at each other as they saw Michael lift the book and examine it by turning it in his hands. Jim came up to reception and took his usual jellybean, "A book? Who in the world would send him a book?"

Pam shrugged, "I don't know. But if it's a practical joke…"

They both nodded, saying simultaneously, "Genius."

As Jim and Pam were looking from afar, Michael was examining his book; oblivious of the attention it was receiving. He couldn't figure out who would send him such a thing. He pondered what the gesture meant when he realized what it was. It wasn't a book at all. It was a journal. Being fully confident of that fact, Michael opened up the cover, revealing a message. As he read it, a smile grew on his face.

_Michael –_

_I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you._

_I can say with full confidence that I have_

_Never been more proud of anyone more._

_Always remember, it is not what you accomplish,_

_It is who is there when you do._

_Your friend and guardian,_

_Paul_

_P.S. I know I wouldn't let you ride my bike,_

_But perhaps this will suffice. Turn the page._

As Michael wiped his eye from emotion, he turned that page, revealing an envelope. Michael ripped it open as if he were opening a present on Christmas Day. When he pulled out his contents he screamed.

Jim and Pam watched Michael do his 'happy dance' in his office, both dying to know what had caused a reaction like this. Without further wonder, Michael burst out of his office, singing a familiar tune.

"_I've got two tickets to paradise! I'm gonna pack my bags, I'm leaving_!" He ran up to Jim and Pam and yelled; "I've got two tickets to Sandals, Jamaica, suckas!" He did another jubilant happy dance and ran back into his office, when he ran into someone familiar.

Without thinking, he hugged Toby, "Thank you, Paul. You are the best angel ever, man!"

Toby, who was caught off guard, patted Michael on the his back, "Um… okay. Who's _Paul_?"

Michael let go of Toby and looked into his eyes. He sniffed Toby, who didn't smell like Paul at all. With that, he pushed Toby back, who fell into Creed, who fell into Dwight, and ran back into his office to call Jan.

Jim and Pam looked at Michael dancing in his office. Shaking his head, Jim dug in his pocket and brought his wallet, handing Pam a ten-dollar bill. "I can't believe it only took twelve hours, I thought at least a day or two."

Pam shrugged, "That's why you lost the bet, _sucka_."

**THE END.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, that's it folks. I hope you liked it and lived up to all your expectations. Now, a short synopsis of my next fic: 'The Gift'. Michael has another injury, but this time, it causes him to have visions of the future that effect his coworkers. And his premonitions start to come. Meanwhile, Darryl has to buy the perfect gift for Kelly's birthday, and gets a little help from Ryan. If you love Dwangela and Relly fics, this is the fic for you. And as always, there will be some JAM. Coming soon… TWSS._


End file.
